


Suddenly, you're mine

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Accidental Bonding, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Rimming, Rut, Top Harry, heat - Freeform, i'll tag more when i post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> They are still on tour when it happens </em>
</p>
<p>(or an AU where they are still in One Direction and Omega Louis and Alpha Harry accidentally bond)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/gifts).



> First off this is for my favorite emoji of all time [Kris](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/) . Surprise!!!! Happy Friendship Anniversary! You probably want to kill me and I'm sorry for lying to you for the past few weeks while I tried to write this, WITHOUT talking to you. It was so hard keeping this from you. A few times I sneakily asked you for help but said it was for another fic. I still feel awful about that. Anyway, I still have way more I'm going to write for you. Everyone should really go check out her [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson) because she inspired me to write, so thanks lovely and I hope you like your gift. 
> 
> I really need to thank [Anna](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/) for being my sounding board and for helping me keep this a secret. Honestly I would have confessed like two days into this if it weren't for you. LOL
> 
> Also Thank you to [Em](http://haroldsgettinghead.tumblr.com/) my I.J.B. for helping me and getting super excited to read this. 
> 
> The title is from Aqualung's "Brighter than sunshine"
> 
> Other songs for this fic because I agonized over the fic title and these were all my inspirations:  
> "Heartbeat song" by Kelly Clarkson  
> "Sugar" by Maroon 5  
> "Sledgehammer" by Fifth Harmony  
> "I choose you" by Sarah Bareilles  
> "Love me like you do" by Ellie Goulding
> 
> *Hey everyone! I've decided to change up the format of this fic which will hopefully make it easier for me to update. Waiting till I have enough words to match the first part was causing it to take forever to post and felt a little daunting to me. So if you are here for an update and have already read the first part, I'd start at Chapter 6! And if you are new, I hope you enjoy it and stick around for the ending! Thanks to everyone for reading!*

They are still on tour when it happens. And Louis doesn't think he's ever been more pissed off in his life. They were experimental suppressants that were supposed to keep him from having a heat for the whole tour. His doctor had explained to him that they might not work and the longest an omega had been able to go without a heat was 4 months. Part of him feels lucky he made it to 6 and they have a week long break before the next show. They were supposed to fly out tonight and he groans at his body for not holding out for another day. He's going to be stuck in this stupid hotel for the next three days and then probably won't be able to go home like he wanted, just be shipped off to the next country as soon as he recovers.

He tosses and turns on his bed, kicking the covers off his overheated skin. He wants to wrap a hand around his cock but holds off knowing he still needs to send a text to Paul, he wonders if the boys will leave him. He doesn't want to be alone but they can’t exactly be in the room with him, so forcing them to stay just so he knows he isn't alone in a strange country seems unfair. They want to see their families just as much as he does.

He’s just starting his first wave of heat, his cock hard and throbbing laying against his tummy, slick leaking out of his hole, while it clenches uncomfortably around nothing, he really needs to get something inside him and fast. He clenches his teeth, fighting off his urges while he scrambles to send off the text, telling Paul about his surprise heat so the team can beef up security. The last thing he needs is some strange Alpha lurking around the hallways and finding him vulnerable and unable to stop them.

As soon as he hits the send button he tosses the phone on the bedside table, ignoring the clatter that tells him that he missed, grabbing his throbbing cock with his hand, moaning, slick pouring freely now. He squirms on the bed, quickly pulling at his cock, desperately searching for his release. It’s not enough though and he rolls over to lay on his stomach, rutting into the sheets, he reaches behind himself and feels along his slick wet hole, he doesn’t waste anytime teasing himself just pushes a single finger inside, feeling himself tighten around the digit. He whines into his pillow when it’s still not enough and realizes he didn’t bring any toys with him. He already wants to cry, he isn’t even close to when his heat will peak but he knows it’s going to be extremely painful without being filled with anything more than his fingers.  

For half a minute Louis considers calling Harry, he’s never asked his friend to help him through a heat but he’s feeling desperate to be touched and filled with Alpha cock. Slick pours out of his hole at the thought of the Alpha pinning him down and fucking him hard. He doesn’t do it though, unable to move his hands from his own body to even begin to search for his phone. He isn’t sure if Harry would even want to, they’ve always been close but Harry’s made a point to be far away from Louis during his heats or Harry’s ruts. So he bites his lip, rocking his hips on the mattress, and shoving two fingers into himself, coming all over the sheets, moaning Harry’s name into the pillows. He sighs relaxing on the bed as he recovers, it’s not going to last long, without being filled properly he’s bound to be spiking again, and soon.

And he’s right, it’s not even a full two minutes later and he’s hard again, his hole throbbing painfully, slick running down the back of his thighs. No matter how deep he pushes in his fingers, it isn’t enough and he feels so frustrated and the tears start falling freely down his face.

There’s a few pings going off on his phone, text messages from the boys, he assumes, or Paul but he can’t be bothered with it. He’s already too far gone, his mind only able to focus on making himself come.

******

Harry had been sitting in his room, eating breakfast off the room service tray when he got the text. The piece of toast he was eating fell out of his mouth when he read the message Paul had sent to the four of them in a group chat.

_“Louis started his heat. He won’t be joining you on the flight home.”_

Harry watches as the other boys pop in to the conversation, unable to think properly.

Niall: _Oh man that sucks, poor guy._

Zayn: _I thought he wasn’t supposed to have one for another 2 months_

Liam: _You better make sure to get more security and clear the entire floor, got to keep our boy safe._

Harry turns his head up and smells the air. Louis is half way down the hall from him and the other lads but he can already smell the sweet scent that is Louis, an omega in heat. He can’t believe he didn’t notice it before, the scent of Louis is so potent, calling to Harry, probably calling out to any Alpha around, he growls deep in his chest, not wanting any Alpha that isn’t Harry near Louis. He doesn’t know what possesses him as he drops his phone on the bed not bothering to respond to the messages and starts walking out of his room, only dressed in his briefs.

From the very start Management and their team have made it quite clearly that they needed to keep the two boys away from each other. In their eyes Louis being an Omega was bad enough, though the boys didn’t agree, telling the world he was a beta along with Zayn and Niall, and Liam as well as Harry the only Alphas. It was far too risky letting them help each other out and accidentally bond, saying that it wasn’t good for their image. Harry had thought it was ridiculous to hide Louis that way and thus what they could have been but there was no way around it, all of them being young and naive when they signed the contracts. He doesn’t care about any of that now though, the need to get to Louis overpowering anything else

Harry isn’t dumb he knows what Louis does to him and knows him going to Louis now is probably a mistake but he can’t stop himself, Louis smells delicious. He remembers the first time he’d been near Louis when he was going into a heat and he nearly ripped his own clothes off and mounted the other lad, luckily Liam had been there and was able to push them both out of the room before his inner Alpha completely took over. Louis and Harry are the best of friends, closer than any of the other boys and that’s why it was even more dangerous for them to be near each other during those times. Their boundaries are already stretched thin, it wouldn’t take much too completely obliterate them and it seems that time is fast approaching.

Even with all those thoughts and memories bouncing around in his head, he can’t stop his legs from moving down the small hotel hallway. He hears Liam calling his name but doesn’t turn to look at the other Alpha and then Zayn’s running after him, telling him he needs to stop. But he can’t. He gets to Louis’ door before Zayn can reach him. He tries the handle but finds it locked, growling, he bangs his fist on the door, shouting, “LOUIS!” in his deep Alpha voice.

There’s a small whimper on the other side and his heart drops, sensing the Omega’s pain.

Zayn is grabbing at his bicep, “No Harry, leave him alone,” he’s tugging on him with all his strength. But he’s only a beta and the much stronger Alpha doesn’t budge.

“Louis are you okay?” He calls, completely ignoring Zayn.

“Hazza!” Comes a broken voice and Harry’s cock twitches.

“Yeah baby, I’m here.” He leans his head against the door, breathing in, the beautiful scent of Louis clouding his mind.

“It hurts so much, Haz. Please, make it stop.” He’s full on begging now and it takes every bit of self-control in Harry not to break the door down.

He places both hands on the door, swearing that he can feel the heat of Louis’ body radiating through it. He takes another deep breath before asking, “Give me the key, Zayn.”

“What are you?...No, I don’t have it, no.” He’s still got a hand on Harry, trying to calm the Alpha.

Harry growls at him, “I know you’re lying. Give me the god damned key or I swear I’ll break down the door.”

He hears Zayn gulp, before he shifts awkwardly, reaching in his pant pocket to pull out his wallet which holds his and Louis’ room keys.

He hesitates handing the card to Harry, “Just so you know, I think this is a bad idea.”

Harry sneers, his Alpha telling him not to listen to the inferior beta, “I don’t care what you think.” He turns abruptly around, yanking the key out of Zayn’s hand and baring his teeth.

Zayn holds his hands up in surrender, eyes wide, “Shit? Are you in _rut_?” He asks, surprise written all over his face.

Harry growls, “I just had a rut, _Zayn_ , don’t you remember? You took Louis _away from me_ for the whole day!” He really shouldn’t be yelling at the older boy but Louis needs him and Zayn won’t stop talking.

“I didn’t take him _away from you,_ Harry, I took him out. I can’t take him _from you,_ he isn’t yours.” Harry’s more rational side knows Zayn is just telling him the truth and trying to calm him but all it does is anger the Alpha further.

He shoves the soothing hand Zayn placed on his arm off, turning back around to the door, “You should go.”

“Okay, okay,” Zayn says, backing away, “Just don’t bond him, okay?”

“Whatever,” Harry mumbles, he can’t think about that now, he needs to get to Louis. The poor Omega has been crying and begging through the entire exchange and it’s tearing Harry apart.

He’s amazed at how fast he’s able to get the key in the lock and open the door. The first thing he’s met with when he enters the dimly lit room is the smell. He closes his eyes, breathing it all in, the scent of sweat and come mixed with spiced vanilla that is always Louis, filling his nose and making him rock hard in his briefs. When he opens his eyes, his knees nearly buckle, Louis is laying face up on the bed, legs spread wide, one knee bent, fingers thrusting in and out of his leaking hole. He’s covered in sweat, a flush running over his cheeks and down his chest, his hard cock jumps every so often, smearing precum all over his tummy. Harry makes a choked off noise in the back of his throat and Louis snaps his eyes open at the sound. They search the room wildly, the blue of his eyes a thin sliver around the black of his pupils.

“Harry,” he breathes out when they finally land on the Alpha and he’s up on his knees in an instant. Pulling his dripping fingers from his hole, walking across the bed, “I knew you’d come, been thinking about you, now you're here, it’s amazing.” His voice is breathless and reverent as he reaches out with sticky fingers, trailing them over Harry’s bare chest. Harry can barely breathe watching the wet path they take over his abs, goose bumps popping up over his skin.

“Please, Harry, need you so much,” The Omega whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s collarbone.

The human part of Harry is still trying to make him understand that what they are doing without talking first is a bad idea but as Louis leaves feather light kisses up his neck and jaw that part of him becomes smaller and smaller.

“Make it better, Alpha,” the Omega begs, breathing hotly in Harry’s ear, sharp teeth nipping at his lobe.

Harry can’t hold back anymore, gripping Louis’ by the back of his neck and bringing him over to crash their lips together in a hot messy kiss. It’s more teeth than lips, both of them growling and biting at each other, tongues tangling as they lick and suck. He wraps his other arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him flush with his body. Louis moans, pressing his dripping cock against Harry’s in his briefs, grabbing at Harry’s shoulders, pulling him onto the bed. Harry goes easily, letting go of Louis’ neck to awkwardly take his briefs off.

“Oh god,” Louis moans when Harry kicks his pants off, one of his dainty hands comes down to wrap around his cock. He strokes it a few times, hands looking small compared to the thickness of Harry’s erection, “You gonna knot me with that, Alpha?” He asks, flicking his tongue over Harry’s lips.

Harry’s beyond words at this point, the Alpha part of him completely taking over, he nods and growls at him, nipping and biting at the boy’s neck, hoping he gets his message across, that yes he will be knotting Louis, over and over.

Harry tightens his hold on Louis’ waist, lifting him up and walking them on his knees toward the middle of the bed, reattaching his lips to the other boy as he lays him down gently. The sheets are drenched in Louis’ slick, Harry has to bite his lip or he might pop his knot right now just smelling all of it. Louis’ legs wrap themselves around Harry’s waist, rubbing his hard cock on Harry’s abs, thrusting down trying to get Harry’s cock inside his hole. Harry groans grabbing a hip to stop his movements.

“Wait baby, gotta make sure you’re ready for me.” He somehow manages to get out and slides his hand down Louis’ body, feeling the heat of his skin under his palm, he pets over his cock quickly before reaching back and circling a finger around Louis’ hole, smearing the slick that’s there.

“I’m ready now,” Louis whines, pushing down on the digit.

Harry shakes his head, curls falling and framing his face, he really just wants to feel him, feel how wet and warm he is, he thrust his finger in, groaning and burying his face in Louis’ neck. He was right, he’s so open and so wet already and Harry isn’t going to last. Louis’ arching up into him and begging for Harry to just take him already as the younger lad keeps thrusting in his finger, adding a second, moving them around trying to open him up just a bit more.

“Please, Harry, please, Alpha, I need you,” he cries, clawing down Harry’s back, pulling him closer.

And that does it for Harry, he removes his fingers, hearing Louis whine at the loss and then shoves them into his mouth, licking around his digits, sucking Louis’ slick off his fingers.

“Fuck, you taste so good, gonna have to eat you out,” Harry tells him, kissing his red lips.

Louis thrashes on the bed, hair tangling up on the sheets, “NO!” he cries, “Later, in me, please, in me, now.” He looks so angry but turned on at the same time and Harry can’t help but chuckle a little, kissing down his neck.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, okay baby?”

Louis whines, “Yesyesyesyes.” Letting his legs fall away and spreading them out as wide as possible.

Harry grabs a shiny slick covered thigh lifting it up and shifting forward, Louis helps him, grabbing the other one and pulling it to his chest, eyes never leaving Harry’s face.

He grabs the base of his cock, guiding it towards Louis’ hole, catching his rim before slowly sinking in. He’s so hot and open that Harry slides in easily, bottoming out on the first thrust and they both moan, he swivels his hips letting Louis adjust around him. It’s not long before the Omega is rocking back down on Harry’s cock, he lets go of his leg to grab at Harry’s arse pulling him in impossibly deeper.

“Fuck, Lou, you feel so good,” Harry moans, pulling out to thrust back into the smaller lad, setting a steady pace, he wants this to last.

Louis seems to have other ideas, dropping his hand away from his leg and grabbing the backs of Harry’s thighs, urging him on, “Fast, Harry, harder, please,” Louis slurs, eyes fluttering, licking his pink, pink lips.

Harry holds the back of Louis’ knees, pushing them down and nearly bending Louis in half, picking up the pace of his hips, the Omega moans louder, fingers digging into Harry’s legs, head tilted back, and eyes squeezed shut as he comes across his chest. Harry’s hips stutter from the clenching of Louis’ hole but he keeps moving, knowing that Louis isn’t anywhere near done.

Louis’ cock hasn’t flagged and Harry can feel the tugging in his stomach telling him that he’s close, he goes to pull out but Louis’ eyes fly open, legs wrapping around Harry’s waist, holding him there, “No,” he shouts, “I need your knot, Harry.” His eyes are shiny with tears, lips bruised red and he looks wrecked in the best of ways, Harry groans bending over to kiss him, licking away his whines of protest.

“I know baby,” Harry comforts, rubbing down the sides of Louis’ torso, “Just gonna turn you over, okay?”

The Omega’s eyes narrow for a moment before nodding his head and allowing Harry to maneuver him how he wants. Harry moves quickly, slipping out of Louis’ hole carefully and flipping him over so he’s on his stomach. He grabs him by the hips and lifts him up on to his knees, Louis drops his head back down to the mattress, presenting his arse to the Alpha. The view is incredible and Harry growls at the leaking hole, it fluttering open and Louis is arching his back and begging for Harry to fuck him.

The Alpha grips at his own hair feeling as if he’s going mad, he growls again louder, grabbing the Omega by his hips and pulling him back on to Harry’s cock.

He starts fucking him hard, fast and dirty and Louis absolutely loves it, the Omega in him loving all the power and strength vibrating off the Alpha and into his body. _This is an Alpha who could protect me,_ the Omega thinks to himself, _Give me good strong puppies_ , he’s coming again thinking of being full of the Alpha’s babies, the Omega wants that, wants that so much. His heat has taken over his mind, the Omega part of himself completely in control now and he calls out to Harry, “Alpha, give me puppies! Bond me Alpha, bite me, mark me as yours.”

Harry’s hips falter for barely a second, _what?!_ , before his inner Alpha pushes that down, howling in triumph. That’s all he’s ever really wanted.

“Yes, gonna knot you baby, knot you so good and bond you,” he grunts, slamming his hips against the Omega’s arse, watching as it jiggles and turns red. He feels his knot start to expand, catching on Louis’ rim with each thrust in. He grabs Louis by the small hairs at the back of his neck, pulling his head up at an awkward angle, bending over his back to lick inside the Omega’s mouth, Louis moans into it, working his hips back to match Harry’s deep thrusts, the head of his cock brushing against Louis’ prostate.

“You're mine, “ Harry growls, sinking his teeth into the skin at the base of Louis’ neck, knot popping out, shoving it deep inside the Omega’s hole and filling him with come.

“Yoursyoursyoursyours,” Louis pants, shooting off on to the sheets below him, some of it flying up and hitting him on the chin.

“Mhmmm,” Harry moans at hearing Louis say that, he swivels his hips, more come spilling out of him. Louis whines as another blurt of come drips out of his oversensitive cock.

Harry shifts them so they are laying on their sides, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him to his chest, knowing that they will be locked together for a while. Neither of them speak, too exhausted, letting the need for sleep take over. The sudden extreme influx of hormones dissipating for the moment, leaving them boneless. Harry kisses the mark on Louis’ neck before cuddling him closer and drifting off, listening to Louis’ soft sleepy huffs of breath.

*****

Hours later Harry realizes he’s in rut when he wakes up from their nap, rock hard and vision cloudy. Louis is still asleep beside him, little tufts of air coming from his red abused lips. He stirs at the scent of the Alpha’s arousal, it kick starting another wave of his heat and even though the he’s still half asleep, he climbs over the younger lad, straddling his hips, slick already dripping out of his hole and sinking back down on the big Alpha cock, not needing any prep and moaning, “Knot me again, Alpha, feels good, please, please, please.” And Harry does.

Harry keeps knotting him for the next five days. His ruts usually only last a day maybe two and Louis’ heat a max of three but with him being triggered by Louis’ heat and the newly bonding, it seems to have amped up their hormones and have them going at it way longer than anyone would have ever have anticipated.

It’s the day after Louis’ final wave of heat, it ending around 3 in the afternoon and Harry’s rut lasting for another hour or so, he doesn’t remember much from what happened but the last thing he remembers before both boys passed out is Louis kissing his cheek and mumbling, “Thank you Hazza.”

He’s only even awake right now because his stomach is grumbling, the boys have been leaving trays of food at the door for them, that Harry would get up to bring in for him and Louis to share. And he’s about to do that now but he stops himself to check over the smaller lad.

Louis is covered in bruises and bite marks from Harry’s teeth, mouth and hands. He decides to check them all over wanting to make sure none of them are too bad. He’s never been with an omega during their heat or his rut so he isn’t sure what he could be capable of. They all seem fine till he gets to Louis’ neck and there’s one that stands out. It’s clear of any blood, completely healed already, a string of hickeys surrounding it. It’s a bond mark, _his bond mark_ , he bonded Louis!!!! And he doesn’t remember it at all.

He jumps out of bed in a panic, Louis shudders at the loss of warmth, rolling over and hiding his face in Harry’s pillow. Harry paces the small room, hunger completely forgotten, anxiously waiting for Louis to wake up.

The first thing Louis sees when he wakes is the Alpha chewing his nails, walking around the room, staring at the floor. He’s confused as to why Harry is in his room because he’s just finished his heat and he shouldn’t be here, no Alpha should be here, but when Harry looks up, wide green eyes meeting his confused blue ones, all his hazy memories of the past week come flooding back, knocking all the air out of his lungs. His hand flies up to his neck, checking to see if that wasn’t some part of a fever dream but it’s real, the slight tenderness and clear imprints of teeth on his neck are really there.

He looks back to Harry to gage his reaction, “Yeah, it’s really there,” the younger boy says, looking as terrified as Louis feels.

Harry sits down on the bed next to Louis, taking his small hands in his much larger ones, “Say something, please, you’re scaring me.”

Louis sighs, looking down at their hands, “Did you mean it?”

Harry releases one of Louis’ hands to run it through his hair, “Honestly, I don’t really know. I mean I can’t say I’ve never thought about it.” He chuckles a bit, “Thought about it a lot actually. But with everyone saying it’s just cuz we are always together, I was confused, I just didn’t know. Ya know?” He’s looking at Louis now and he can see the sincerity in Harry’s eyes.

Louis nods, “Yeah, I know. It’s confusing trying to shift out what you want and what your animal tells you to want.”

Harry laughs lightly, “Exactly.”

Louis releases a breath, blowing his fringe out of his eyes, lifting his free hand to touch the mark, “But did you mean it?”

Harry sighs, wrapping his arm around Louis’ small shoulders, pulling him in for a hug, “Babe, I….I’m just not sure,” he says honestly. “But if I’m going to be accidentally bonded with anyone, I’m glad it’s you. I love you so much, you’re my best friend! And the fittest boy I’ve ever seen.” he adds with a laugh, kissing Louis’ temple.

Louis relaxes in his arms, “Same goes for me.” He places a soft kiss to Harry’s collarbone, “So, you wanna give this a shot then?”

Harry tilts Louis’ head up, fingers on his jaw, smiling down at him, “So much, so so much.”

Louis smiles back, eyes twinkling and Harry can't not kiss him. It’s sweet and chaste, compared to their previous kisses and he feels like it’s the first real one they’ve had, it’s amazing. Louis’ lips are so soft on his, scruff tickling Harry’s chin, he’s still naked and smells of Harry and come, Harry smiles against Louis’ lips, feeling the Omega’s cock slowly fattening up under the sheets. Harry already thinks he’ll like this being bonded to Louis thing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a few hours later after they’ve eaten and taken a shower, where Harry had fucked Louis bent against the tile. Even though Louis was sore all over, the newly bonded Omega couldn’t resist allowing his mate to quickly finger him and then slip inside, pulling out before he knotted, coming all over his bum and thighs.

They’re in the processes of dressing themselves, Harry borrowing a pair of Louis’ briefs and joggers since he didn’t bring more than himself when he came to Louis’ room. Harry can’t stop kissing him though, interrupting Louis every time he goes to pull an article of clothing on, pressing their lips together, Louis smiling and giggling at him. It’s something that Harry has always wanted to do but held himself back. And now that they’ve decided to give being bonded a try, he doubts he’ll ever be able to stop touching and kissing Louis.

Louis feels much the same, he’d be more active in the kissing except Harry’s always beating him to it. But Louis thinks he’s at least winning the staring and blushing game. He hates that Harry is covering up his long, lean body and all the little scratches and marks Louis left on it. He feels pride in them and something possessive growing in his belly as he looks them over. He reaches up and touches the bond mark on his neck smiling knowing that even if the one’s on Harry’s body fade, this one won’t.

There’s knocking on the door while they are still dressing, Harry can’t help but growl at the intruder, his Omega isn’t fully clothed. His growl gets stuck in his throat, _his his his_ , a sudden repeat in his brain. He whirls on Louis stalking toward the smaller lad, “Mine.” He growls at the Omega.

Louis gulps, nodding his head, “Yours,” bending his neck to the side, baring the bond mark.

Harry visibly relaxes, wrapping his arms around him, kissing over the mark, “Mine,” he says again, much more calmly.

The knocking continues, louder this time. They both groan, disentangling themselves before Harry goes to the door. Harry’s not stressed, now that he’s more clear headed, he can smell its Zayn and he isn’t threat to either of them.

He answers the door with a smile on his face, “Hey man what’s up?”

Zayn looks relieved at Harry’s easy demeanor, “Good, you’re up.”

“Just barely,” Louis says, coming up behind Harry and putting his arm around the Alpha’s waist, _his_ Alpha’s waist, he’s going to need some time to get used to that.

He sees Zayn look at the move, eyebrows going up. He isn’t worried about hiding anything, Harry and him talked while they ate their cold breakfast in between kisses. Deciding to be up front with the boys about everything, and then management. They know the boys will be okay, it’s the higher ups that have them more worried. They can’t be forced to unbond, there isn’t anything they can do about that but they can make them hide it if they want them too. He’ll cross that bridge when it gets here though, right now he’s got the boys to deal with.

Zayn coughs into his fist, eyes going back and forth between the two, “Well, we’d like you guys to come down to my room, band meeting. We feel you guys might have something to tell us,” his eyes landing on the mark on Louis’ neck.

Louis blushes, hand going up to touch the mark again, “Yeah, we do.” He looks up at Harry, who’s got a blinding smile on his face, eyes trained on Louis’ hand and their bond mark, he feels his own answering smile unfold on his face.

“Ugh,” Zayn says, breaking the moment, “You two are going to be worse than before.” He turns around and heads down towards his room, “Just hurry up! The flight out is in a few hours.”

Harry and Louis finish collecting all Louis’ things that are strewn around the room. They eye the bed, Harry frowning at it, it’s completely destroyed from all the fluids from their week long sexcapade. Louis pulls a wad of cash out of his wallet placing it on the dresser, “Least we can do, I suppose.”

“I’d rather we just set it on fire,” Harry grouses.

“What? Why?” Louis looks at Harry, never hearing him sound so eager to destroy something before.

“So they can’t smell you!” Harry waves a hand, “It reeks of your slick, I can’t stand it.”

“Oh,” Louis laughs, reaching into his still open bag and pulling out his cologne. “Here,” he says upturning the bottle over it, “Better?”

Harry shakes his head but sniffs the air, “Yeah, actually, it is.”

Louis smiles, tossing the bottle on the bed, “Come on, we got boys to talk to.”

***********

It actually hadn’t been that hard telling the boys, as soon as they walked in Niall was cackling like a mad man and Liam had this fond _“I knew this was going to happen,”_ look on his face. Zayn was the only one who didn’t immediately seem happy, just giving them a contemplative look.

It was Niall who spoke first though, when he finally stopped laughing, “Finally had the guts to mate him!” He shouts and neither boy knows who he is talking to but when Liam adds, “I knew you two were in love the day Louis jumped in your arms Harry, I’m so happy for you guys.” They figured Niall’s comment was directed at both of them.

Zayn sat on the bed, arms crossed, I worried crease lining his forehead, “I’m really happy for you guys, I really am. Just, what are you gonna tell management?”

That was weeks ago and neither him nor Harry had really come up with an answer that wasn’t, let’s just keep it between us five for now. That’s easier said than done when you have interviews and shows. Luckily Liam had the brilliant idea of using cover up, he stole a bit from Sophia and showed Louis how to apply it.

“Where’d you get so good at putting on make-up, Payno? Got something you’d like to share?” Louis had asked with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

Liam had blushed, like the puppy he is, which for being an Alpha is kind of amazing, and said, “No, my sisters used to dress me up sometimes. I dunno,” shrugging his shoulders.

Louis smiled, patting his hand as he worked over Harry’s teeth marks, “Nah, its sweet. Makes you a good brother and good mate, knowing you can be so sweet.”

The two boys smiled at each other for another moment before it was broken by Harry’s low growl. Louis rolled his eyes, while Liam huffed out, “I’m straight!”

“Still an Alpha,” Harry had mumbled, walking over to get a closer look, frowning, “I don’t like not seeing it.”

Louis reached out, grabbing Harry’s hand, kissing his knuckles, “I know babe, but it’s for the best.”

It’s been almost five weeks since that conversation and their accidental bonding, and Louis finds himself, yet again, bent over the toilet for the third time this week and he’s getting more worried as the waves of nausea are increasing as the week progresses. He’s been able to hide it from Harry, it hasn’t been easy since the Alpha is pretty much glued to Louis now. Not that it was much different before the bonding, them being extremely close and always cuddling but now Harry’s hand wanders to places he’s never been allowed to touch before. Always sneaking fingers underneath the hem of Louis’ shirt, rubbing along the sensitive skin on his sides and placing his large hand on the small of his back, fingertips barely touching the top curve of Louis’ bum, usually Louis’ wouldn’t mind it, even enjoy it really but these past few days every wave of arousal is followed by an even worse need to throw up.

Which is why he is here, Harry had been exceptionally handsy during the last interview, the interviewer had only laughed at one of Louis’ dumb jokes but Harry had reached over the back of the couch and across Zayn’s shoulders to lightly pinch their mating mark, hidden under his turtle neck. To the rest of the world it would look playful and innocent but only Harry, him and the boys would know the true meaning of the gesture. It sent a shudder through Louis’ body, trying to hold back his immediate response to bend his head to the side in submission. He had become overwhelmed too quickly from his warring emotions, the slight dizziness hitting him first and he fought back the nausea just long enough for the interview to end. He made his excuses quickly then ran to the bathroom as soon as the studio doors closed behind him, throwing up his half eaten breakfast.

That’s how Zayn finds him, bent over the toilet, dry heaving, with tears in his eyes from the strain.

“You’re pregnant,” the Bradford boy states evenly.

“No I’m not,” Louis answers, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and flushing the toilet. He pushes past Zayn, ignoring the other boys raised eyebrow. He washes out his mouth watching Zayn watch him, “Where’s Harry?” He’s worried that the Alpha will come looking for him, he can’t deal with the concerned look he knows will be on his face if he finds out Louis has been sick.

“We got a break for a bit and Niall took him out to get lunch, took some convincing to get him to leave you but I figured you need a moment.” Zayn tells him, leaning against the stall, crossing his arms.

“Thanks, I did, been feeling poorly for a few days.”

Zayn laughs, “Yeah cuz you’re pregnant.”

Louis frowns, glaring at Zayn through the mirror, “I am _not_ pregnant.”

Zayn shakes his head, “Come on let’s get you some tea and we’ll talk.”

Louis makes a pained face at the mention of tea and Zayn chuckles, grabbing him by the crook of his arm and taking him to the little dinette at the TV station their team has acquired for the day.

Zayn pushes Louis down into a chair and sets about making the tea in the little travel kettle someone had already set up.

“So you wanna tell me why you are throwing up every other hour, since you aren’t pregnant?” Zayn asks, getting out two paper mugs.

“I must have eaten something weird or gotten the flu.” He shrugs, pulling at the hem of his fleece top.

“Nah, that’s not gonna work.”

“And why is that _Zayn_?” He challenges, nearly growling the question. “Those sound like perfectly good reasons for someone being sick.” He crosses his arms over his chest, scowling at the other lad.

“It would be, if it were anyone who wasn’t an omega who had an unexpected, _unprotected_ heat a few weeks ago,” when Louis opens his mouth to respond, “AND shared that heat with an Alpha who went into rut because of that heat.” Louis snaps his mouth shut because he knows Zayn’s right but he isn’t ready to admit it. He chews his lip, thinking over Zayn’s words.

Zayn sighs sitting down across from him and sliding over the cup of tea, Louis looks at it and frowns, “Could I have some sugar and milk?” He doesn’t look up but he can feel the gaping stare Zayn is giving him.

“Uh sure?” He passes over the items still looking at him, “And you don’t think you’re pregnant?”

Louis shrugs, adding the sugar and milk into his tea, stirring, “No, I don’t think I’m pregnant,” meeting Zayn’s eyes, even if his stomach does a little flip.

“Lou, milk? Sugar?!”

Louis frowns instead of responding.

“Look,” Zayn finally says when Louis doesn’t say anything, “How about after this, we tell the other boys we are having a lad’s night, just you and me, and we go and get a few tests?”

Louis is already shaking his head no but Zayn continues, “I know you don’t think you are but isn’t it better to know than to be surprised at the hospital giving birth?”

Louis levels him with a look, “That’s not gonna happen.”

“Well let’s just get the test to be sure,” he insisted, moving his chair over and putting an arm around his shoulders, “It’ll be fine Lou, no matter what, it’ll be fine.”

Louis nods, finally accepting Zayn’s logic, he bites his lip but accepts the comfort from Zayn.

It’s not long when Harry comes into the kitchen with Niall and Liam following them, carrying bags of food for lunch. He’s smiling and talking with the other two but when his eyes land on the way Zayn is cuddled up next to his mate he abruptly stops and a low growl comes from his chest. He tries to contain it, hoping none of them notice, telling himself that Zayn is their friend and a beta, not a threat. But the four of them do, Zayn and Louis’ eyes snapping up to see Harry in the open door way. Zayn squeezes Louis’ shoulder once before dropping his hand away, he knows how jealous and overprotective an Alpha can be when their mate is pregnant. Even without Harry knowing Louis is pregnant, on some base level he can probably sense it and Zayn would very much like to keep his arm, while Niall and Liam give him good natures shoves telling him to knock it off. Louis smiles sheepishly at the Alpha, a blush blooming on his cheeks, he can’t help that his body responds positively to Harry’s possessiveness.

Harry chooses the seat next to Louis and grips his waist likes he’s about to pull him into his lap, he feels the need to scent mark the boy and make sure he smells more like Harry and less like Zayn but he refrains, he doesn’t want to push the Omega, he moves his arm to take Zayn’s place around his shoulders, pulling him in to kiss his temple.

“Missed you,” he tells the smaller man.

“You were only gone for 15 minutes,” the Louis chides, smiling fondly though.

Harry shrugs, handing over a cheeseburger to Louis, “It’s still true.”

“Yeah, me too,” he mumbles and Harry blinds them with a smile that’s full of dimples.

He takes a big bite of his burger, eyeing Louis who seems to be picking his apart, “Is it okay? I thought I got you what you liked.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Louis answers, dropping the bun back on top of the sandwich, “Just wondering if there is any mustard.”

Three out of the four boys stop their eating and stare at him dumbfounded, the fourth, Zayn, is giving him a knowing smirk.

“But you don’t like mustard on your burgers.” Niall is the brave one.

“I know, just want some,” he says, shrugging.

Liam grabs the bottle next to him and hands it over, “Here.”

Harry growls and yanks it out of Liam’s hand, “I can take care of him, Liam, I’m his Alpha.” He places the bottle gently in Louis’ hand, “Do you want me to do it for you?” Harry asks, voice dripping with sweetness a hand coming up to caresses his cheek. Zayn’s chackling and Louis looks over, frowning, he probably should go and get a test what with Harry’s alpha acting all possessive and overtly affectionate both a sure sign that his Omega is pregnant.

 _“Fuck”_ , he thinks, he’s not ready for this.

It’s kind of a miracle that they are able to get Harry to stay with Liam and Niall while him and Zayn go out for a “lads” night. He wasn’t happy, not understanding why a “lads” night couldn’t be all five of them. But after Louis had promised to ride Harry’s face and then his cock when he got back, Harry had _still_ reluctantly agreed, _he is so pregnant_ , but he agreed and him and Zayn were off before Harry could change his mind.

“I feel like I don’t even need these tests,” Louis tells him, sitting at the table in Zayn’s hotel room, sipping ginger soda, he doesn’t like the taste all that much but it’s easing his stomach for now.

“Why’s that?” Zayn asks, tapping away on his phone, getting a member of their team to go buy a few pregnancy tests. When asked why, he’d told them they were planning a prank, the intern had agreed as long as they didn’t get blamed.

“Well, for one, I don’t think I am.”

Zayn stops his texting, raising one of his dark brows, “Are you kidding me? Did you not just see how Harry was acting?”

Louis shrugs, “Well, if you’re so convinced I am, then I don’t need them. Since you’re a doctor and all.”

Zayn points at Louis’ soda, “I may not be doctor but I was right about the ginger ale.”

Louis frowns at the soda, pushing it away. They sit in silence till there is knocking at the door and Zayn jumps up to get it. He comes back after Louis hears a muffled, “Thank you” and a “Don’t tell a soul and we won't either,” then the door closing. He comes back and drops the brown paper bag on the table.

“Well, here ya go.”

“I don’t have to pee.”

“Louis, take the damn bag and go,” he shoves the bag in Louis’ face and the boy is forced to take it.

He sighs, standing up, “I’m just not sure we’re ready for this, if I’m ready for this.”

Zayn nods, pulling Louis in by his waist, hugging him close, “I know, babes, but we need to know for sure. If you are pregnant, it’ll be okay. We’ll be there for you, me and the boys.” Louis nods, laying his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Okay, I’ll go take them.”

“Good,” he says, placing a kiss on Louis’ head. He pushes Louis towards the bathroom, “Go! Don’t come back till one of those says I’m an Uncle.”

Louis flips him off before shutting the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Five, all five tests say he’s pregnant, little plus signs mocking him while he sits on the cold tile floor of the hotel bathroom, back pressed to the wall and head in his hands, trying to deal with the reality of the situation. He’s newly, _accidentally_ bonded, on tour, with a management team who doesn’t even want the world to know he is an Omega and _now_ he’s also pregnant. It’s not like he doesn’t want to have a baby but it’s too soon! He can’t deal with this shit, he needs a good pint. Well, _fuck,_ that’s out and so is his occasional smokes with Zayn. And how is he even going to tell Harry!?! Does the Alpha even want kids right now, Louis knows he likes them but Harry’s still so young, they both are.

His mind is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the bathroom door opening and the feel of Zayn taking him in his arms, wiping the tears off his face, “Oh, babes.”

“I’m pregnant Zayn,” he sobs, burying his face in the boy’s shirt, letting himself be held by his friend.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he rubs Louis’ back, allowing the smaller man to soak his shirt with tears.

“What do I do?” he asks, voice breaking with tears.

“Well, you tell Harry and then you two figure it out and the boys and I will be there to support you.”

“You make it sound so easy,” he argues, rubbing the back of his hands over his eyes.

“It won’t at first but it will in the end, this is a changing day in your life,” he states, looking in Louis’ with a smile in his amber eyes.

“Ugh,” he groans, pushing on Zayn’s chest, “When did you turn into Dr. Phil?”

Zayn shrugs, “He’s got some good advice and you did recognize it, so….”

“Oh no,” Louis groans, “we’re on tour too much, if you’re watching Dr. Phil for life advice.”

Zayn laughs, shifting around so Louis can lay his head on his shoulder, “It’s entertaining! You got to at least admit that.”

Louis sighs, “True, True.”

They sit there quietly, the positive tests laying out on the counter, letting it all sink in. Finally Zayn breaks the silence, “So, you wanna go eat?”

Louis nods, “Yeah, I am eating for two now, so I better.” Zayn smiles, clearly excited for them, even if Louis isn’t there yet.

The rest of the evening is spent hiding the tests and not talking about it at all. They eat ordered in pizza and play a couple rounds of FIFA. Finally when Louis goes to leave Zayn pulls him into a hug and asks, “So when are you going to tell Harry?”

Louis chews his bottom lip, “Probably in a few weeks, after the tours over.” When Zayn gives him an unsatisfied look he adds, “We’ve only got like 3 weeks left and then we’re done. So, why freak him out by telling him, the fans will notice if he’s off.”

“He won’t freak out Lou,” He says tenderly.

Louis shrugs, dropping Zayn’s arms from his shoulders, “Well, maybe, but don’t tell him, or anyone else, okay?”

“Yeah, I won’t, don’t worry,” they exchange hugs once more before Louis is slipping out the door, a troubled set to his shoulders.

******

He’s only able to hide it for a week, it hadn’t been easy making it that long, he’s so glad they are a big enough band that they don’t have to stay on tour buses and they can spend a majority of their time in hotels, and their very private bathrooms. Though Harry has begun to notice his lack of hunger and frequent trips to the loo. He even overheard the boy talking to Caroline asking if she’s noticed any weight loss, Louis would have laughed at the sweet boy if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s hiding something huge from him.

He’s hunched over the toilet when Harry finds him, it was supposed to be a nice relaxing evening watching films but the hotel mini-microwave burnt the popcorn and it sent his stomach churning. Harry rushes into the room, sliding on his knees beside the Omega rubbing his back while he gets sick.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” the Alpha asks, voice soft.

Louis tries pushing him away with one hand, while the other grips the side of the tube, “Go ‘way, Harr’, please,” he can’t stop the tears, he’s been caught and his body aches all over, stomach cramping trying to rid his body of, well, nothing he hasn’t kept a damn thing down today.

“No,” the Alpha says firmly, not stopping the movement of his hand, “My Omega is sick, I’m going to take care of you.”

Louis sobs harder, he feels so hot and lays his head on the lip of the toilet, feeling disgusting and miserable, tears and snot covering his face.

“Oh, baby,” Harry’s soothing voice comes, arms wrapping around his waist, pulling Louis’ back to lay against his chest, “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Louis shakes his head, feebly pushing at Harry’s arms, Harry just squeezes him tighter, taking a handful of tissue and wiping off Louis’ face, “No, love, tell me what’s got you like this, are you sick?”

Louis tenses up, deciding if he should lie and trying to figure how long he could keep it up, before finally he just blurts out, “I’m pregnant,” a fresh wave of tears falling out of his eyes.

Harry stiffens behind him, arms tightening their hold around Louis’ waist, growling into his ear, “Whose is it?”

Louis is still crying, whimpering, “Yours,” he covers his face with his hands.

Harry relaxes instantly, breathing out a sigh, warm air bellowing out across the back of Louis neck, but doesn’t lessen his hold,  “Thank god,” He kisses the side of Louis’ head.

“What?” Louis asks, sniffling, “You want it to be yours?”

“Oh yeah,” Harry answers, a smile coloring his voice, “ever since your heat, I can’t stop thinking about it, honestly. Just thinking about you full of my babies. God,” he says, squeezing the Omega a bit tighter, “I’m sorry but it’s true. I want that so much Lou, wanted you since the first time I laid eyes you. Hell, I pissed all over you to mark my territory,” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

Louis laughs at the memory, it was actually only a little splash but he understands the meaning. He sighs wiping at his face as his eyes dry up, he feels so relieved and happy, really happy.

“Is that what you want?” Harry asks, an unsure shake to his voice.

Louis lays his hands over top of Harry’s where they are rested on his stomach, “Yes, so much Harry, so, so much.”

“Good,” he smiles, pressing it to the back of Louis’ neck.

After Harry helps Louis stand so he clean himself up, he goes back out to the room to clean out the smell of burnt popcorn, once Louis explains what triggered his nausea. He throws the bag in the trash can and ties it closed, even going so far as to set it outside the door for the hotel staff to pick up, the Alpha then opens the balcony door to let in the cool night air, hoping to blow out the smell that made his Omega sick.

Louis comes out a few minutes later, only in his T-shirt and briefs, having discarded his jeans in the bathroom, he takes a cursory sniff of the air and smiles, “Thanks Hazza, smells so much better.”

“Good,” Harry says proudly, smiling at his mate.

He goes around the bed so he can wrap his arms around the Omega who still looks a bit pale, “Do you want to just lay in bed and cuddle?”

Louis nods, “Yes, please.”

Harry walks them over to the bed, arms still around the smaller lad. He lets go of Louis only to pull back the covers, then helps the Omega climb in, he curls himself around his pregnant mate, kissing him on the crown of his head, “It’s going to be okay, I can feel how nervous you are.”

Louis looks up, giving a timid smile, “It’s just not ideal, thought maybe we’d have more time to prepare for this.”

“I understand that and I can’t say I’m not nervous as well but I know us. We are going to love this baby so much, and you are going to make the best daddy,” Harry assures him.

Louis sighs, “I know, still wish their daddies had been in love before this happened.”

“Hey,” Harry’s gruff voice comes, grabbing Louis by the chin making him look Harry in the eyes, “Don’t say that. I already love you Lou and I’m so attracted to you I feel crazy sometimes, it’s not a leap to think that I could be falling _in_ love with you.”

Louis licks his lips, pupils dilating, and _fuck_ his stupid hormones, his Alpha is baring his heart and all his body wants to do is roll over and say, “ _show me_.”

Harry chuckles at him, seeing his reaction, grip turning gentle on his chin, rubbing the skin below his thumb, “Like me saying that?”

Louis tries nodding, head barely moving in Harry’s grasp, “Yeah,” he breathes out, minty breath hitting Harry’s face.

“But what about you?” Harry asks, smoothing his hand down Louis jaw and neck, feeling his soft skin.

“I feel the same, like I could be in love you, or if I’m not already, I could be and soon,” not hesitating in telling his honest feelings, they are going to have a baby together, he’s done with hiding anything from Harry, the Alpha deserves that much from him. Harry pulls Louis into a kiss, soft lips slowly moving over his.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, Lou.” He confesses, kissing the Omega again.

“I’m glad,” Louis says, when Harry releases his mouth, trailing kisses down his jaw, “Me too.”

He hugs the Omega closer, kissing his cheek, “Sleepy time now for you and for baby.”

Louis smiles, “Yeah, I think we need it,” curling up in Harry’s warm embrace.

***********

The last few weeks of the tour are easier now that Harry knows and they tell the boys soon after the night Harry finds out. Liam and Niall are just as excited as Zayn was at hearing the news, already planning the things they are going to buy their niece or nephew and the stuff they want to do. They all go to great lengths to help Louis with his nausea and it seems to work for the most part but he still has strong bouts of it. One time having an out of nowhere craving for fried chicken only to start getting sick the moment he smelled it and asking them to just throw it all away because he couldn’t even look at it. The morning before the second to last show, Harry woke up to Louis eating cold leftover chicken wings and smearing cream cheese on top, the Alpha just shook his head and went back to sleep. It ended up being the only thing Louis didn’t throw up that day, so he was glad he hadn’t said anything.

The worst was the last concert, it was so hot that night and the lights seemed to flash faster, making Louis incredibly dizzy. He ended up running off the stage several times to throw up, the boys doing the best they could to cover for him. He felt just awful about it, he wanted to give his fans the very best of himself and he just couldn’t do it that night. He drank as much water as possible to keep himself hydrated as they rushed through the last few songs but his dizziness only increased, the noise in the area seemed to grow tenfold pounding at his ears, the room started to swirl, fireworks popping in front of his eyes, and _that’s weird, those aren’t supposed to go off for another two songs._

He starts to fall backwards, the spots behind his eyes growing scarily larger. Luckily he’s caught by Niall before he goes down, “Alright there Preggers?” he whispers into the lads ear as he helps him sit down on one of the platforms on stage.

Louis shakes his head at the nickname Niall has taken to calling him, “Yeah, I’ll be okay. Just dizzy.”  Both boys making sure they speak away from their mics.

Niall gives him a comforting smile and pat on the shoulder, turning back to the crowd letting them know Louis just got a bit of flu and not to worry. Louis remains seated for the rest of the concert, the last thing he wants is to faint during a show. Harry keeps giving him furtive glances, Louis trying his best to avoid them as to not alert the fans. Even though he’s sure Harry’s worried looks at him stumbling backwards are all over Twitter and Tumblr by now, with all kinds of speculation.

Louis somehow makes it through the rest of the show without further incident but as soon as they are off stage, Harry walks up behind him, placing hands on his hips, steering them to the closest dressing room with a lock on the door. As soon as they are inside Harry’s hands move up his body checking him over, coming up to his shoulders, fingers pressing into the base of his neck, “Are you alright Lou?”

Harry massages the muscles in Louis neck and he rolls his head with it, “Yeah, just really nauseous.”

“Oh love,” Harry says, moving to grab Louis’ hands and pulling them over to the couch in the small room. He lays his long frame across it and tugs on Louis’ hands till the Omega sprawls out on top of him, resting his head on Harry’s sweat damp chest, breathing in his smell, it helps to calm his stomach a bit, being held and comforted by his Alpha.

He runs his hands through Louis’ hair, brushing the hair out of his face, “How about we stay right here till they call us?”

Louis nods, closing his eyes and smiling, “Yes, it’s comfy and warm here.” Harry chuckles, kissing the top of his head.

Unfortunately their quiet cuddling is interrupted by a knocking Irishman, “Hey you lazy louts the vans are here to take us to the after party!”

Loan groans, shaking his head, “I don’t want to go to the after party. I just want to sleep,” he pouts up a the Alpha

Harry rubs the boys back, “Yeah same, just want to cuddle my babies,” he squeezes Louis closer to his chest.

Louis can’t help but smile at Harry talking about the baby, “We could skip it,” he says, resting his chin on Harry’s peck.

Harry smiles down at him, “That sounds like a great plan,” he bends down a bit to meet Louis’ lips, sharing a soft kiss.

They get off the couch reluctantly, pulling at their wrinkled clothes, as soon as they open the door Niall is wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders pulling his head down, “Ready to part-A!?” He yells excitedly in the Alpha’s ear, he laughs shoving the smaller man off him.

Zayn puts an arm around Louis waist, as they watch the other two, “You alright babes? Gave us all a scare out there.”

Louis nods, “Yeah, feel better, thanks. This morning sickness is kicking my arse. Wish it would stay in the morning like it’s supposed too.”

Liam sticks his head between their shoulders as they walk, “Actually I’ve been doing some reading. The book said morning sickness can happen anytime of the day. So it’s nothing to worry about, just got to make sure you stay hydrated.”

Louis and Zayn turn their heads to look at him, “Why are you reading about Lou’s pregnancy?” Zayn asks while Louis says, “You bought a book, Liam? Really?”

He blushes, twiddling his fingers, “Well I just thought it’d be a good idea. We are gonna be Uncles, we should know how to help you.”

“Aww Payno! You gonna take care of me and my puppy?” Louis teases, poking his ribs.

Harry who has been distracted by a tickle fight with Niall, stops, hair caught in Niall’s hand as he turns to eye the three guys behind him, “What’s that?! Who’s gonna try and take my family?”

“Uh oh!” Zayn scolds, “Look out Li, you’ve made big bad Daddy Alpha mad.”

“Shut up!” Liam says, elbowing Zayn in the side.

He doesn’t, throwing an arm around the Alpha, “Liam hear says he’s gonna take care of your baby, better than you even.”

“I did not say that!” he tells Harry, who’s giving him a death glare, “I swear Harry, I am not trying to take your baby.”

Harry narrows his eyes for a moment, giving his most threatening look before he burst out laughing, “Oh god, Li, you should see your face.” He wipes fake tears from his eyes, turning around and swinging an arm around Niall and tugging his hair a bit, “You’re too easy.”

They continue walking out towards the waiting vehicles with the boys laughing and Liam muttering, “Assholes, just trying to helpful.”

Louis takes pity on the Alpha, linking them by the crook of his arm, “It’s okay Payno, you’re a good friend to worry.”

Liam smiles, “Thanks, Lou.”

Their combined mood had lifted until the reach the vans where Marco is there to tell them that Management wants Harry and Niall at the party tonight. How they haven’t been photographed out and about for a while and they want Harry to been seen with some new blonde pop star. She’s apparently the next big thing and this will help get her image boosted as well as give him PR. Louis stands off to the side, crossing his arms, trying to hide to his scowl. Liam and Zayn wrapping arms around him to keep him from arguing with Marco. Harry tries begging out of it, even going so far as to say that he thinks he is getting whatever Louis has and Zayn speaks up saying he’ll hang with the girl but Marco shakes his head saying it has to be Harry.

They’re all frowning at him when they huddle closer together, like a united front.

“Two hours tops!” Niall says.

“Yeah Harry says he’s sick, he shouldn’t have to stay long,” Liam adds, Zayn nodding along with them, agreeing with the excuse. Louis remains quiet not wanting to give them away with what he really wants to say.

Harry scratches the back of his head and turns to look at Louis but body positioned so he could be speaking to the group, “Yeah two hours, isn’t so bad.”

Louis gives a little shrug of his shoulder, casting his eyes downward, until they are honest about what’s going on between them, they don’t have much of a choice. He’s too tired to fight anyway, just wants to lay in bed and sleep.

Liam climbs in the van with Harry and Niall, saying he’ll keep an eye on them and everyone forces a laugh, playing it off as no big deal. Harry mouths, “be back soon,” looking in Louis’ eyes, before the doors slide closed and the van rolls away.

Zayn goes with Louis back to the hotel, claiming he wants to get some sleep before their flight tomorrow. He walks Louis to his room, “Do you want me to come in for a bit? Just till Harry gets back?”

Louis shakes his head, hugging himself, “Nah, just gonna go to sleep.”

“Okay, you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis’ already opening the door, “Night man, love ya.”

“Love you too,” Zayn calls as Louis shuts the door behind him.

Louis throws off his sweaty clothes and climbs into the bed, not even bothering to shower, too exhausted to care about being itchy in the morning from all the sweat dried to his skin.

He’s woken a few hours later by someone stumbling around in his room, “Fucking shit,” the disembodied whisper shouts, and Louis gives a surprised yelp, sitting straight up in bed.

The light flicks on and he has to squint his eyes from the sudden brightness, “Shit! Harry, fuck,” Louis sighs, flopping back on the bed, “scared the shit outta me.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles, flinging himself on the bed, still fully dressed, making Louis bounce a bit, “Tripped over a shoe.”

He pursues his lips out at Louis, making a kissing noise. Louis laughs and presses their lips together, “How much have you had to drink?”

“Just a bit?” He breathes out, alcohol infused air wafting over Louis’ face, “Niall kept bringing over fresh pints when I’d run low,” he shrugs his shoulders, trying to snuggle closer to the Omega, kissing all over his neck and jaw.

“Oh god, Harry, stop stop!” Louis yells, pushing the Alpha away from him.

Harry frowns, “What’s wrong? Are you mad cuz I was drinking? I swear, it wasn’t much. I won’t do it agai---”

Louis cuts him off by waving his hands, “No, no, I don’t care about that. Just you stink! Ugh,” He has to pinch his nose or else he’s going to be sick all over the bed.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asks, lifting an arm to sniff himself.

“The beer and cigarettes, I can smell them and they are making me nauseous.” He tells the Alpha.

“Oh!” Harry says, rolling of the bed and stripping his clothes off, “See! Problem solved,” he smiles, holding his arms out wide.

Louis frowns shaking his head, “No sorry, gotta take a shower. And pack those clothes away, I can still smell them.”

“Are you serious?” Harry asks, giving him a stunned look, dropping his arms.

“Yes, I’m serious. If you don’t like it, you have your very own room just down the hall,” he crosses his free arm over his chest, while the other still keeps his nose pinched and glares at the Alpha.

Harry has to physically bite his tongue to stop himself from cooing at how adorable his mate looks right now. He does what Louis asks though, not wanting to sleep alone, he’s gotten too used to curling up with Louis at night.

They fly out the next day and Louis barely survives it, repeated trips to small stale bathrooms and unable to get comfortable enough to sleep, leave him miserable and exhausted by the time they land. He barely remembers getting off the plane and down to the waiting cars, feels blessed that they all sneak out the back so there are no fans or pap’s, Harry is practically carrying him and that's the last thing they need photographed. He gets stuffed into the first car with its door open and Harry shuffling in next to him, pressing his warm body against Louis side, he tries laying his head on Harry’s shoulder but the taller lad rolls it away. Louis frowns, eyes flicking up to see the driver watching them in the rear view mirror, he sighs resting his forehead on the cool glass and closing his eyes, trying to stave off his annoyance and nausea.

He must drift off because the next thing he knows is Harry shaking his shoulder telling him they’ve stopped. He shuffles out of the car while Harry helps the driver with their bags. He makes a big show out of asking Louis if he can just crash on his couch. Louis mumbles out a “whatever, _pal,_ ” clenching his jaw around the word, he’s too tired to deal with this bullshit.

He opens the door to his house and walks inside not bothering to look back at the two men, leaving it open so they know to follow. He goes to straight to his bedroom, falling face first on his pillow not wanting anything else besides sleep. Harry comes in a bit later, after saying a thank you and goodbye to the driver, their luggage left in the foyer.

He sees his pregnant mate asleep on the bed still fully dressed. He smiles fondly at the boy, looking small on the giant bed. Harry sets about undressing him, knowing it can’t be comfortable, “Come on love,“ he says after taking off Louis’ shoes. The Omega harrumphs but lifts his hips when Harry goes to pull off his joggers, leaving him in a shirt and pants. It’s a bit of a struggle getting him under the covers, limbs a dead weight, when Harry finally gets the boy under the sheets and blanket, he gets himself undressed and snuggles up behind him.

He places a gentle kiss to his cheek and Louis’ eyes flutter open for a moment, giving him a small smile, before they fall closed again. Harry lightly traces the dark circles under Louis’ eyes, “Gonna call the doctor and try to get your appointment moved up.”

Louis nods seeming to hear him but Harry isn’t sure, he’s been dead asleep for a while now, “Can’t let you and baby get sick.”

Louis snuggles closer to him, hiding his face in Harry’s bare chest, “Sleep, just sleep.”

Harry smiles, kissing the top of his hair, “Okay babe.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning that’s the first thing Harry does, before making Louis breakfast in bed, he calls the doctor’s office and gets Louis’ appointment moved up to that afternoon. He lets Louis’ sleep till 10 then goes to wake the lad up with toast and a mix of fresh cut fruit. He had to go out to the shops to get it since Louis’ fridge was bare, and usually that would have made headlines if he had been in Louis’ neighborhood but luckily he lives in a very upscale area with other celebrities and even some royalty so it’s a lot easier for him to move around without being photographed.

Louis smiles when Harry kisses his face awake, “Come Boo, time to get up and feed the baby.”

Honestly he would have barked at anyone else who woke him up this early but he can’t help the way his heart flutters at having being woken up with Harry’s warm kisses and soft voice. Harry helps him sit up, placing pillow behind his back, so he can have the tray on his lap. There’s a cup of tea on the bedside table, he grabs that first, sipping at the warm liquid, smiling up at Harry.

It turns out it’s one of his better mornings, able to eat most of the food Harry brought him, he thanks the Alpha with kisses and, “You take such good care of us.” Watching as the Alpha preens with pride. It became pretty apparent within the first few days of him finding out that Louis was pregnant that nothing made him happier than taking care of his pregnant Omega.

Louis tries to thank him further by pulling him into bed thinking a morning blow job would show his appreciation quite well but Harry showed a great deal of self-restraint and turned him down.

“As much as I’d love that, we have a doctor’s appointment to go.” He kissed the pout on Louis’ face, “Come on babe, you go take a shower while I clean up.”

Louis shakes his head, hand on the side of Harry’s neck, playing with a curl, “Why don’t we shower together, get dirty while we get clean,” he says with a wicked smile on his face.

Harry laughs, “Tempting but I’ve already had a shower and honestly I want us to see the doctor before you exert yourself with strenuous activity.” Louis laughs loudly, hand falling away from his neck, Harry frowns down at the older lad, “What?”

“Exert myself?!, Really, Harry, it’s just a blow job, nothing too _strenuous_ about that,” Louis quips.

Harry’s frown only deepens, the crease in his brow becoming pronounced, “Lou, you nearly passed out, on stage! You could’ve seriously hurt yourself. Or the baby,” his voice softens at the end, hand going down to rest on the spot below his belly button. Any arguments he might have had die away, Harry’s right. He nods his head and Harry kisses his lips softly, “Thank you.”

After that Harry leaves Louis to finish his tea while he starts the shower for the Omega. Louis could do it himself but he’ll take a bit advantage of the Alpha doing this since he can’t get midmorning sex, it’s only fair.

They leave a bit early for the appointment because Louis says he has a craving for a fast food burger. He’s excited as the pull up to the drive thru thinking that this is sign his morning sickness is over. It doesn’t last because as soon as Harry rolls down the window to place their orders Louis is hit with the revolting smell of deep fried chips and greasy meat. He claps a hand over his mouth and bats at Harry’s shoulder, when he finally gets the attention of the Alpha, he shakes his head violently.

“No, no, no! Just go!” He waves his hand in front of him, finally Harry pulls away and Louis lets go of his face to open the window, taking huge gulping breaths of clean air.

“You alright?” Harry’s worried voice comes.

“Yeah, that was close. Ugh, that was awful,” Louis says still trying to clear his nose of the smell.

“So, I guess no more McDonalds?” Harry asks, stopping at a light.

Louis sits back in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting, “Yeah I guess not. Damn I really wanted a Big Mac.” He gives Harry the finger when he laughs.

Even though they are early to the appointment they don’t have long to wait. Bless them for being rich and famous, if Louis had to sit in that waiting room a moment longer staring at the front covers of the magazines with pictures of Harry at the after party and a “mysterious blonde” a minute longer he would have set the whole place on fire. He knows logically that nothing is going on with Harry and that Omega pop star but now that he’s pregnant his Omega part of himself just wants everyone to know that Harry is his. It’s odd, he’s sure that if he wasn’t pregnant he could look at those pictures and laugh at them and maybe even compliment the girls dress but it seems with every week he gets progressively more irrational and jealous.

Regardless he doesn’t say anything to Harry but he does dump them all in the trash right after the nurse calls them back. He sees the Alpha raise an eyebrow at him, Louis shrugs and walks past him to follow the beta nurse.

The first thing she does is hand Louis a plastic cup, “Take this to the bathroom, fill to the line and bring it back to me.”

“You need me to go with you?” Harry ask.

Louis rolls his eyes, “No I can piss by myself, thanks.” When Harry frowns at him, Louis sighs patting his arm, “Just wait in the room Harry, I’ll be back in a minute.”

He comes back and hands the warm full cup back to the nurse, it gives him the shivers feeling how warm those cups always are, just weird. She does a strip tests and then checks all of Louis’ vitals, height, weight, blood pressure and heart rate while they wait. She says they are all normal before checking the test.

She smiles at the two of them, “Congratulations you’re pregnant.”

Harry laughs and Louis waves his fist, “Yay!” He says sarcastically, it hasn’t been fun so far.

She gives Louis a crooked smile, “Been tough has it?”

He nods, checking her name tag for the first time, _Debbie_ , “Morning sickness.”

She pats his shoulder, nodding her head, “My Bobby, gave me the worst of it. Was sick mornin’, noon, and night with that one.”

Louis perks up, it’s nice to hear that other people have had difficult times with their pregnancies, “Yeah that’s how I feel most of the time.”

She nods her head in understanding, “It’ll get better I promise,” giving his shoulder a squeeze, both of them quiet for a moment, then she breaks the silence, “The Doctor will be in shortly.” She gives them a warm smile before leaving them alone.

Louis sits there on the exam table, fiddling with his fingers, mind still on those stupid magazines. Harry breaks his thoughts, placing a hand on his thigh, rubbing his thumb along the inseam of his jeans, “Stop chewing a hole in your lip.”

Louis stops, letting it pop out of his mouth, it’s sore and throbbing he didn’t realize he was biting it so hard, he sighs, “Sorry.”

Harry shrugs, “You’re lip.” He slides his hand down Louis’ thigh grabbing his hand, linking their fingers, “You know there isn’t anything going on with that girl, right?”

Louis sighs, again, “Yeah I do, just can’t help it.”

Harry opens his mouth to respond but there’s a knock on the door and then the Doctor is coming in, “Hello, how are we this afternoon?” He asks, accent heavily German but he speaks English very well. For a man with name Dr. Bauelding, you’d picture short, stout, grey beard but he is anything but, he’s tall, very tall, taller than Harry even, with piercing blue eyes and very angular bone structure. Louis’ heart does a little flutter when the Doctor shakes his hand, smiling at him with light pink lips. He’s attractive, so sue him.

Harry obviously knows what’s going on by the way he squeezes Louis’ other hand tight, a low rumbling coming from his chest. They both look at him and chuckle, Dr. Bauelding dropping Louis’ hand, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m an Omega, no worries here.”

Harry relaxes and Louis jabs him in his rib, “Why’d you do that?”

Harry turns to look him in his eyes, “Just can’t help it,” mimicking Louis’ words. He gives Harry a small smile and a gentle kiss on the lips.

Their moment is broken by the Doctor coughing in his fist and pulling up stool and opening Louis’ file. They both turn to look at him and he starts asking him questions. When his last heat was, how long it lasted, Dr. Bauelding raising his eyebrows when Louis said a week, they got on the topic of his morning sickness and Harry made sure to tell the physician about Louis’ near fainting spell. The Doctor frowns, jotting down notes as they talk, he finally stops asking questions and sits up, looking at the two of them.

“Well, from everything I’m hearing it sounds like you’re working yourself too hard. You’re growing a life in there, Mr. Tomlinson and being on tour has put stress on your already hard working body.”

Louis nods and Harry holds him tighter, “Is the baby okay?” Harry’s asks, tone full of concern.

Dr. Bauelding sets down the papers, “I think so, you haven’t lost weight, which is a good sign as well as your vitals are all looking good but I’d like to be sure. So, Louis if you could please lay down, I’d like to do an ultrasound.”

Harry releases Louis so he can lay on the table, lifting up his shirt to reveal his still flat stomach. Dr. Bauelding shakes the bottle with the blue gel and squeezes it out, it’s actually warm and Louis raises his eyebrows at the Doctor, “I thought this stuff was supposed to be cold.”

“Ah,” he answers, placing the bottle back in its holder, “We paid a bit more and got the cart with a built in warmer. Gone through this myself and it’s the little stuff that makes everything more comfortable.”

Louis nods as the Doctor swirls the wand around his lower stomach, “It is very nice.”

He smiles, eyes trained on the screen, “Now you’re too early in the pregnancy to hear a heartbeat buuuttt,” He trails off, eyes narrowing, “There!” The Doctor says excitedly, “That little round thing is your baby.”

There are tears in his eyes when he sees it, sees the tiny blurb waver on the black and white screen, he looks at Harry, his own beaming smile matched and Harry’s green eyes are shining wet too. Louis reaches a hand out, cupping Harry’s jaw, wiping the tears away with his thumb, “That’s our baby Hazza.”

Harry nods, turning his head to press a kiss to Louis’ palm, “Yeah,” he says voice coming out breathless.

The Doctor presses a few buttons, taking in the size of the baby and then speaks, breaking their silent staring, “I’ll just get a few of these printed and when I come back will talk about where we go from here.”  He hands Louis a few wet wipes, also warm, leaves the couple alone.

Louis releases Harry’s face to clean himself sensing Harry’s stare, “What are you staring at?” He asks, throwing the wipes in the bin near the exam table.

“Just the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” He sounds so sincere that Louis blushes, turning his face away.

“Shut up,” he mumbles.

Harry shakes his head, “I can’t, it’s true.” He grabs Louis’ hands helping him sit up, kissing his cheek, “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.”

Louis looks up sheepishly through his fringe, “Really?”

Harry nods, “Really,” he bites his lip for a moment, looking down with a small frown on his face, “Now if only I could get you to move in with me, that would really make my day.”

Louis laughs, pushing at Harry chest, “You haven’t even asked!”

Harry shrugs, “Well admittedly I was hoping you’d ask me to move in with you, since you have all those extra rooms for your sisters and whatnot.”

“God Harry,” Louis sighs, “We have to tell them,” mind suddenly swirling with the realization that they have to tell a lot of people, he can’t just hide being pregnant and then a baby, his mum would kill him.

Harry blinks owlishly at him, “Not the response I was going for but that’s a very good point.”

Louis chuckles, “Oh, yeah, sorry. I’d love for you to move in. I want that. Just we have to start telling people.”

Harry nods, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently, “Let’s just get through this appointment first.”

Louis nods in agreement and as if on cue the Doctor knocks on the door announcing his presences. He’s got a wide smile on his face as he places four sets of pictures in their hands, “There you are, first pictures of your baby. Congrats you’re going to be Daddies.” Louis can admit there are more tears from him and Harry at seeing the image again, “And judging by the size and from what you told me Louis, I think you are about 8 weeks along and due the second week of May.” Dr. Bauelding smiles again.

“I’d also like seeing you once a month during the first trimester then every 2 weeks during the second and once a week up until you deliver.” Both boys nod, eyes flicking up between the sonograms and the Doctor. He goes onto assure them both that now that Louis is no longer on tour his morning sickness should even out, as long as he gets plenty of rest. He can’t promise it’ll go away but it shouldn’t get any worse, if it does he should be notified immediately. He chuckles at them when he sees they are hardly paying attention, “Well we still have more to discuss but we can save that for your next visit. Which will be at 12 weeks and we can hear the heartbeat then.” Both boys head snap up at that, slow smiles appearing on their faces.

They leave shortly after that, shaking hands and thanking the Doctor. They make an appointment with the receptionist. On the way home Louis asks for Taco Bell and doesn’t get sick till after he’s eaten it. They cuddle up that night with plans of Harry moving in over the course of the next week and putting his place up on the market. When Louis suggests that it seemed rash, Harry had held his hands tight and said, “I’m in this for the long haul.” Louis was more relieved at that than he thought he would be. They still needed to tell their parents and management but decided they’d at least wait to do that till Louis reached his second trimester. Not wanting to stress out his already overworked body.

“We never did ask if it was safe to have sex again,” Louis whispers right before he fell asleep, it actually had pulled him back from the edge.

Harry laughed, rubbing up and down Louis spine, kissing his forehead where it rested on his chest, “It’s only four weeks till your next appointment.” When Louis groaned Harry added, “You could always call him in the morning.”

“Yeah I’ll do that,” Louis mumbled pressing it into Harry’s chest, he rolled his eyes fondling at the Omega, falling asleep once he was sure Louis already had.

******

Louis did call the Doctor and was told it was completely okay to “enjoy amorous activities,” as Dr. Bauelding put it, as long as they weren’t too rough. Unfortunately Louis had not felt up to it, either too nauseous or just too tired and his lower back would just start aching, which he complained to Harry about.

“I’m not even showing yet! Why does it hurt so much?”

Harry usually would have him lay down on the couch or sit between his legs and rub over the spot while placing kisses on his mating mark, “All your muscles and ligaments are stretching out Lou, even if we can’t see it yet, your body is already making room for our baby.” Louis would moan softly and nod while Harry’s nimble fingers worked over his sore muscles.

That was the most intimate they had been, it was hard when Louis would yawn loudly while Harry kissed down his neck or get uncomfortably dizzy when flipped over. Eventually they just gave up deciding to wait till the morning sickness subsided enough that getting horney didn’t equate to throwing up. That just wasn’t sexy.

Halloween wasn’t so bad, even though the warm apple cider turned Louis stomach. He did get to hand out candy to a few of the kids in the area who were willing to take the long trek up his driveway to get a full size candy bar, sometimes two if they were extra cute. He didn’t feel up to dressing in costume, sticking with sweats and t-shirt, hiding his hair under a beanie. Harry wanted to carve pumpkins, they got two but had to throw the first one out because Louis claimed the fresh pumpkin made him sick. They ended up pulling down an old paint set from when the girls had last come over and painted the other one. Halfway through while laughing over how they had more paint on themselves than the pumpkin, Louis thought out loud, “Just think by this time next year, will have our own little pumpkin to do this with.” He smiled toothily up at the Alpha, who hummed in thought before pushing Louis down in a chair and lifting up his shirt.

“What are you doing,” Louis laughed, pushing on his shoulders, smearing paint on Harry’s grey shirt. The Alpha didn’t budge, quickly grabbing a brush and dipping it in orange paint. He pushed Louis back further so he was laid back against the chair, moving his hand quickly painting his stomach. Louis giggled as the cold paint tickled his skin, when Harry dipped the paint in black Louis laughed louder realizing what Harry was doing.

“There,” Harry said, setting down the paintbrush and admiring his work. Louis looked down, smiling at the painted on Jack-O-Lantern. Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture, “Babies first Halloween costume.”

Louis laughed and he took Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, “You’re an idiot.”

Harry smiled into the kiss, “Yeah but I’m your idiot.”

Louis smiled, nodding his head and cheeks heating up, “That you are.”

They set out their pumpkin in front for the trick or treaters a L & H painted in black cursive on the back, that most people didn’t notice more focused on the silly clown face they had painted on the front.

By time of their next appointment Louis was still getting sick and it was frustrating him and worrying Harry. They had just heard their baby’s heartbeat and were both crying when Louis bent over and promptly threw up in the trashcan. Harry rubbed his back while the Doctor asked if his morning sickness had gotten worse. It hadn’t, he actually didn’t throw up as often as he used to but was nauseous pretty much all the time. The doctor frowned.

“Do twins run in your family?” he asked, checking over his notes.

Louis laughed, wiping his mouth with the tissues Harry had given him, “You’re kidding right? My mom has two sets.”

The Doctor clicked his pen, scribbling something down and humming to himself. When he looked up both boys were looking at him curiously, “Usually by now the morning sickness has either died down or gone away completely. A lot of times having this severe of nausea could be a sign of multiples.” Louis’ mouth dropped open in surprise and fright while Harry’s smile only grew.

“Now we’d need to do another ultrasound to check, we didn’t see anything the first time and didn’t hear a second heartbeat but I wasn’t looking either. Would you like to do that now?”

Louis wasn’t sure but Harry answered for them nodding his head emphatically, Louis caught the motion out of the corner of his eye and laid down on the table automatically, his mind having left his body. _Of course with his genetic history and Harry’s over eager sperm, he should have expected this but he didn’t, he honestly didn’t._

He pulls up his shirt, letting the Doctor do his thing while he stares up at the ceiling, he feels Harry grip his hand but he can’t clasp his hand around the boy’s fingers, feeling limp all over.

“Ah ha!” The Doctor exclaims, “Just as I suspected. One, two! Two babies!” He flicks a switch and the room is filled with not one but two rapid heartbeats, nearly in sync. His face is wet as Harry kisses him excitedly but he can’t respond in kind.

“Two! Lou! Twins! We’re having twins!” his smile is wide but Louis can’t get his face to move, still in shock.

The Doctor goes to wipe off Louis stomach but Harry stops him taking the wipes from him, sensing and seeing his Omega in distress, “Could you give us a minute.” The Doctor nods looking between the two.

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong?” He asks the moment the Doctor is gone.

Louis starts sobbing, covering his face with his hands, not caring that his shirt slides down over the jelly on his stomach, “Two babies, Haz! I’m not ready for one! How am I supposed to be a parent to two kids especially when you leave me?”

Harry’s got his arms around the Omega rubbing his back but stops at that, “What are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh cut the crap, Harry.” Louis says pushing him away, “I’m not dumb. I know that you were basically trapped by me.”

“I was not trapped by you.” Harry says, voice going from sympathetic to mad at the accusation that he was somehow swindled into this.

“Yes you were, just admit it. If I hadn’t gone into heat that day, you wouldn’t have ever bonded me, let alone get me pregnant.”

Harry huffs, “You are so dumb, I swear.” Louis scowls at him, “Dammit Lou, do you even realize how much I want you! How much I’ve always wanted you. For fucks sakes you sent me into rut! And honestly that isn’t the first time either.”

Louis gawks at him, “What are you talking about?”

“God, okay, so you remember during X Factor you went into heat and they made up that story about the sea urchin?” Louis nods, “Well,” Harry laughs nervously, “I went into rut, your scent was everywhere. Liam had to lock me in one of the bathrooms, only rooms with a lock.” Louis nods again remembering.

“I didn’t know that,” Louis answers, surprised, shaking his head.

“Yeah, we all swore not to tell you.” Harry lays a hand on Louis’ knee, giving it a squeeze.

“But that’s just biology Harry, that’s not feelings.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration, “You’re still not getting it.”

Louis shrugs, “I don’t know if there’s more to get, I’m an Omega, you’re an Alpha. You’re Alpha wants an Omega, I’m convenient.”

Harry slaps a hand over his mouth, growling, “Just be quiet for one minute.”

Louis scolds himself, when his cheeks turn pink and his cock twitches, he shouldn’t get turned on by this.

“I have been told these past few years how to think and how I should feel. I’ve repressed them so much that my Alpha had to do something or I’d never get what I want,” he moves his hand from Louis’ mouth to cup his cheek, “Which is you.” Louis’ shoulders slump, all fight going out of him, “Now just get that through your thick head, okay. I don’t want any more talk about me not wanting you or our baby.”

“Babies,” Louis smiles, tentatively.

“Babies,” Harry corrects, kissing Louis on the lips.

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologizes, “I shouldn’t have said that, I just got freaked. Two babies, Hazza. I can barely take care of myself. Now I have to take care of two kids!”

Harry kissed him again to shut him up, “You aren’t doing this by yourself. You’ve got me. We are doing this together.”

Louis nods, closing his eyes, “Thanks, and I’m sorry.”

Harry rubs his cheekbone with his thumb, “I know, it’s okay Boo.”

The Doctor comes in a few minutes later with the sonograms with two grey colored peanut shapes and inside each a small little grey blob showing their perfectly working hearts. Louis smiles down at the pictures, laughing a bit at where Dr. Bauelding had typed, “Thing 1” and “Thing 2” with arrows pointing to the babies. They thank the Doctor again and make an appointment for two weeks from then since Louis will officially be going into his second trimester. Reminding them to call him if they have any questions.

On the drive home they decide it’s time to tell their families, agreeing that inviting them all over at once would be easiest, “Quick like a band aid,” Louis had said and Harry agreed. Anne was probably going to cry, well both mothers and probably even Gemma and some of Louis’ sisters, he better get some more tissues.

He reaches across the seats to grab Louis’ hand, “Hey it’ll be okay,” he says, sensing his Omega’s worry.

Louis looks at him, “Yeah I know, just a lot still. And after that we have to tell management.”

Harry squeezes his fingers, “Hey, one step at a time.” Louis smiles, nodding his head.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Telling their families went easier than they thought. They instantly knew they had bonded when they saw the mark on Louis’ neck a few of the girls squealed with delight, while Jay, Anne and Gemma shared knowing looks, Dan and Robin clapping the boys on the back and giving them tight hugs.  As expected Anne, Jay, Gemma, the girls and Louis all cried when they told them the news of Louis’ pregnancy and the twins, what Harry didn’t expect was for Robin and Dan to burst out with tears of joy at being Granddad’s. Harry should have bought more tissues.

Harry had made a meal of roast and potatoes, Louis was still feeling sick and mostly ate bits of rolls and drank water, the mother’s petting and cooing over him offering him words of advice and their own horror stories of pregnancy. They played a lot with the kids and Louis spent the majority of the time with one of his toddler sized siblings on his hip, till Jay came over claiming he shouldn’t hold heavy things for too long this early in pregnancy and Louis frowned, already missing the weight of baby in his arms.

“Soon,” Harry mouthed at his disgruntled Omega as one of the older twins braided his hair.

They all left shortly after dinner, giving out hugs and promises to get together soon. They gave each Grandmother a picture of the twins and when Gemma pouted, gave her one as well.

Right after the doors closed on their families Harry set off to clean the kitchen and Louis followed close behind, grabbing plates from of the dining room on his way.

“What are you doing baby?” Harry asked, smiling at his helpful mate.

“I want to help so you’ll get done faster,” Louis explained, placing dishes in the sink.

“Oh?” Harry raised an eyebrow, turning on the faucet, “And why are we in such a rush?”

“Well,” Louis answered, biting his bottom lip, “I’m feeling pretty good right now and want to see how long that will last.” Small burst of color dotting across his cheeks.

Harry swore, shutting off the water, “The dishes can wait,” he walked over to the Omega taking the plates out of his hands and setting them on the counter. He placed on hand on the dip in Louis’ waist and the other cupping the back of his head, thumbing just behind his ear, “God you’re beautiful.” Harry whispered just before he brought their lips together in a smoldering kiss.

Louis could hardly catch his breath as Harry mouthed down the side of neck, breathing him in, “Fuck you smell so good.” Louis giggled as Harry tickled him with his nose, burying it in the crook of the Omega’s neck. Louis’ pulse jumps under Harry’s lips when he bites down, sucking a bruise on the tan skin. Louis’ body shudders, cock thickening up under his jeans, pressed tight to Harry’s hip. It’s glorious that he can finally have this, finally have Louis and a family on the way. It’s something he rarely allowed himself to dream of in the past and now it’s right here and it’s real.

Harry kisses his way to Louis’ ear, growling, “I can smell it, you know?” Licking over his earlobe.

Louis shivers, gasping out, “Smell what?” Little hands coming up to grasp the material of Harry’s shirt.

“The babies,” He answers kissing Louis’ lips, licking his way in. “Can smell how pregnant you are, it’s extra sweet, smells delicious,” Harry purrs into Louis’ mouth.

Louis giggles, licking over Harry’s bottom lip, “Well smell all you want.” Harry nods, kissing Louis again, grabbing the Omega by the back of his thighs and lifting him up. Louis squeaks in surprise but wraps his limbs around the Alpha, biting his neck in retaliation. Harry just growls in his ear, cock twitching just below Louis bum.

He carries Louis to their bedroom, laying him gently on the bed, nosing along his neck and collarbones.

“Mmmmm, smell so good, gonna taste you tonight,” Louis gulps, nodding eagerly. He still surprised he isn’t sick yet and isn’t going to stop until his body says otherwise. Harry licks over their bond mark, “Fuck, like vanilla mixed with honey, so good and so sweet.” He moves up to wrap his lips around Louis’, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Just want to taste you all over,” Harry groans, gripping the boy’s waist.

Louis moans, “Yes, please,” he begs, leaning into the kiss, sucking Harry’s tongue into his mouth.

Harry slowly takes off Louis’ shirt, letting it drop to the floor, placing his lips at the newly exposed skin. Louis’ breath hitches when Harry makes a wet path over his chest, swirling a tongue around his nipple, biting down lightly. His hips buck up into the air searching for friction but Harry holds himself up by his arms, keeping his lower half away from the smaller man. He gives Louis a wicked grin, pinning his hips down with a large palm, muscle’s straining in his bicep as he hovers over Louis. Moving his mouth over Louis’ sweet skin, tongue tracing over his’ _“it is what it is”_ tattoo, nipping and kissing his way down, licking drops of perspiration collecting on Louis’ breastbone, tasting the honeyed pregnant Omega flavour.

“Fuck, it’s so sweet,” Harry growls, face pressed into Louis’ abs, biting down near his belly button, “Could just eat you up,” he pulls at the hairs of Louis’ happy trail with his teeth, hands leaving finger prints on his hips as Louis tries rutting up into Harry’s body.

Harry slips Louis’ briefs off, smoothing his hands back up the boy’s legs, kneading at his silky thighs. He stares at Louis’ cock, flushed and hard, curving up over his belly, Harry licks his lips, already imaging the weight of it on his tongue. He flicks his eyes up to check his boy, his face is flushed and eyes squeezed shut tight.

Harry squeezes the subtle flesh under his hands to get the Omega’s attention, “You okay babe?”

Louis blue eyes snap open, looking down at the Alpha perched between his open legs, he slides them out wider as an invitation watching a slow smile grow on Harry’s face.

The Alpha massages the muscles of Louis’ thighs, “That’s nice and all but I need you to use your words babe.”

Louis licks his pink lips, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Harry searches his face, “Not sick?”

Louis shakes his head, “No not sick, just,” he waves a hand over his hard cock, “Just need you Harry, please,” he closes his eyes around a moan, just the thought has him shifting his hips up.

Harry cocks an eyebrow at the needy Omega, “So desperate,” he growls, sliding his right hand up the inside of Louis’ thigh, slipping between his cheeks, circling a finger around his wet hole. Harry moans bending over to press biting kisses to Louis’ hip.

Omega bodies can always produce slick and when they are in heat it’s a near constant but off of heats they have to be extremely aroused by their partner for that to happen. It’s huge compliment and a sign of how compatible they are that Louis’ hole is already so wet for him and he hasn’t even started.

He can’t stop himself from sliding his finger into Louis’ tight heat, meeting no resistance. He groans into Louis’ pelvic bone, he’s so warm and wet, he thrusts his finger in and out a few more times, unable to resist as the muscle keeps sucking him back in. Harry shifts his back, using his arms to push out Louis’ legs more, grabbing his cheek with his other hand and spreading him out, slipping in a second finger, “Fuck Lou,” he moans, voice reverent. The Alpha licks over the slit of Louis’ cock, savoring the little beads of precum on his tongue.

There’s a stream of moans and pleas coming from the Omega’s mouth, his small body twitching all over, muscles bunching and contracting in effort to keep himself still. Harry removes his fingers from Louis’ hole, soothing him with his clean hand, rubbing over his chest and stomach, sucking his wet fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste, not caring if Louis is watching or not. He looks up and is met with blown black eyes, Harry crawls up his body, cupping the back of Louis’ neck kissing him, sharing the taste of his slick.

“Please,” Louis begs.

“Soon,” Harry answers, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Louis is pliant in his hands when he moves back and takes the boy by his hips, slowly flipping him over to lay on his front. He massages over Louis’ back, nipping at his neck and kissing down the knobs of his spine. His large palms knead the flesh of Louis’ arse. Spreading him out to catch a glimpse of his hole, wet and shiny and already a little loose from a moment ago. Harry groans remembering the taste, licking his lips. He lays on his stomach between Louis’ spread legs, moving to brush a thumb over his entrance, Louis mewls at the contract, and Harry sinks his teeth into the meat of Louis’ arse, soothing the sting with his tongue.

_“Harry,”_ Louis pants, begging for more.

He licks a fat stripe over Louis slick covered hole, collecting it on his tongue, swallowing it down and moaning, “Taste just like I thought, baby.” He says, going back down to lick at his rim again. His lovely spicy vanilla mixed with honey is driving Harry mad and he teases at the muscle with the tip of tongue, pressing down lightly, feeling it flutter from his ministrations. Harry pushes it in easily, licking around the edge, making Louis whine and throw his head back, pushing his arse into Harry face. The Alpha chuckles, pulling away, slapping the boy’s cheek lightly, “None of that now.”

Louis moans, arching his back, “Please, Harry, please,” voice cracking.

Harry smiles, slipping in two fingers, watching as Louis’ shoulders relax before licking around them, he curls the digits pressing on the boy’s prostate causing him to cry out with pleasure. Harry thrusts them in and out, catching the Omega’s honeyed slick on his tongue when he pushes it in along with his fingers. Louis’ hips keep shifting back trying to get more of Harry’s fingers and tongue inside of him, begging Harry to make him come. The Alpha slowly pulls his fingers out of the boy’s hole, keeping them bent so they catch on his rim. He holds Louis’ cheeks apart with his hands, leaving sticky fingerprints on his golden skin. Using his thumbs to stretch open his hole, he licks into him hard, thrusting, fucking him with his tongue. Louis thrashes on the bed, no longer able to keep his body from moving, rubbing his sore cock on the cotton sheets. He bites down hard on the pillow, muffling his scream as he comes, Harry sucking on his rim while his hole clenches around the Alpha’s tongue.

Louis melts into the mattress when Harry finally sits up, wiping his mouth of with the back of his hand and ignoring the slight twinge in his back. He runs his hands up and down Louis’ back, rubbing the loose muscles, his neglected cock hard and leaking on the back of Louis’ thigh. Louis moves quickly, groaning a bit as he shifts on his knees then flopping on to his back, blurry eyes meeting the Alpha’s, letting his legs fall around the other lad.

“Want your knot, Alpha,” it comes out breathless and his chest rises and falls with his quickening heartbeat. He’s just come but Harry’s still got that hungry look in his eyes and his cock twitches painfully with want.

Harry chews his already puffy lips, face looking worried, “Are you sure? I can just wank or something. Don’t want to hurt you or the babies,” he says softly, placing his hand on Louis’ lower stomach.

Louis shakes his head, “I’m sure, haven’t had your knot in so long. Please?”

Harry releases a shaky breath, bending over to kiss the Omega on his soft mouth before getting back on his knees. He shifts Louis so he’s laying comfortably on his back, taking him by the back of his knee, spreading him out and laying the other leg over shoulder. He sits back to grab the base of his cock and Harry teases both of them by rubbing his cock head around Louis’ slick wet hole. He pushes in slowly, closing his eyes at the intense pressure surrounding his cock, “Fuck you’re always so tight.” he grits out when he’s half way. Louis wraps his bent leg around Harry’s waist and pulls him the rest of the way in, both of them moaning when he bottoms out.

“Move, please just move,” Louis begs, cock already hard again.

Harry nods, gripping his thighs, keeping them spread open, and holding them up off the mattress, slowly sliding in and out of the Omega’s body.

Louis groans after a minute, “Why are you being so gentle, I’m not made of glass!”

Harry stops his movements, cock still throbbing inside his mate, “You’re still early in your pregnancy, this is a very precarious time, we have to be careful,” squeezing the boy’s thighs to keep himself in check.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Just fuck me Harry. You’re not going to hurt me or the babies.”

Harry levels Louis with a look, thrusting in particularly hard, hitting his prostate dead on, and Louis’ eyes roll for a different reason, letting out a long low moan, “Don’t tell me how to fuck you. I know how to do that just fine.” He growls, repeating the motion, he keeps up the pace, hammering slow but hard into the boys bundle of nerves. Louis is moaning pornographically forgetting all words of protest just nodding his head and licking his lips, cock bouncing with each thrust of Harry’s hips.

Louis tries moving his hips to get Harry to move faster but he refuses, instead shifting his hands to grip Louis’ hips lifting his lower half further off the mattress and on to Harry’s knees, Louis back arching at an obscene angle, while his shoulders remain on the mattress. The slight change causes a near constant pressure on his prostate as Harry keeps the same tortuously slow pace. It feels like it takes forever for Louis to finally hit his orgasm and by then his body is twitching with pleasure, never having felt anything like that before, he comes with a gasp, come shooting out of his untouched cock and covering his and Harry’s chest, hole clenching violently around Harry, practically forcing the orgasm out of the Alpha. Harry groans, knot locking them together and he fills his already pregnant Omega with his release, biting down harshly on the closest thing to his mouth, which happens to be Louis’ ankle. The Omega yelps in surprise, kicking out and if it weren’t for his quick Alpha reflexes Harry would have gotten a black eye.

They both laugh at the near miss which makes their bodies move and Harry’s knot catches on Louis’ rim, making their laughter turn to moans. Louis smiles up at the Alpha, motioning with his hands for Harry to come down there. Harry removes Louis leg from his shoulder and shifts them around, so he can spoon Louis from behind. His knot should go down soon since he isn’t in rut and Louis isn’t in heat and already pregnant. For now he wraps his arms around the smaller lad’s body, placing a palm over his stomach. Louis turns his head back and Harry automatically captures his lips with a kiss, tongues tangling together.

There’s an “I love you” on the tip of Harry’s tongue but Louis’ eyes are closing, he can save that for later though, Louis isn’t going anywhere.

****

Louis sick for roughly three more week, neither one of them sure of the correct date. One morning Harry wakes up alone which isn’t unusual, what is though is finding Louis sitting on the kitchen counter eating peanut butter out of the jar.

“What’s this then?” He asks, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Louis looks up quickly, shock on his face, quickly turning sheepish, taking the spoon from his mouth, “Had a craving?”

Harry chuckles, smiling at the Omega, leaning in to kiss his cheek, he smells strongly of peanut butter and it kind of turns his stomach, “Oh, hey, so how are you feeling?” He asks, moving around to make tea, bringing down two mugs, surprised Louis hadn’t already started it.

“Fine, actually,” he replies, licking the spoon clean, Harry tries not to be distracted by his tongue.

“Not sick then?”

Louis tilts his head, considering, “Hmm. No and I don’t remember getting sick at all yesterday!”

Harry laughs, “That’s great babe! Hopefully you’re done with all that.”

Louis smiles brightly, digging his spoon back in the jar, “Yeah, hopefully. That was awful.”

“I know love, felt so bad, couldn’t do anything to make it better,” he says, walking over, slipping between Louis’ spread legs, placing his hands on the Omega’s knees and rubbing them with his thumbs.

Louis smiles at him, closing his eyes and puckering his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Harry wrinkles his nose but complies, sliding their lips together trying to keep it chaste and short. But Louis isn’t having it, opening his mouth, licking the seam of Harry’s lips, breath picking up, legs tightening around Harry’s hips. Harry smiles, pulling away and breaking their kiss, “How about after breakfast?” Louis flushes a pretty pink, nodding his head and biting his lower lip.

Harry sighs, relieved, turning his back to Louis, making sure he is distracted by his jar of peanut butter before wiping his mouth off. It isn’t that he doesn’t like peanut butter but it being so concentrated it’s a bit too much but he’ll never turn down a chance to kiss Louis.  

Over the next few days it’s proven that Louis’ morning sickness has passed, unfortunately for Harry his craving for peanut butter has not.  Now that he’s not sick, he wants constant cuddles and kisses, and Harry loves that, he really fucking does but the damn peanut smell is everywhere the Omega goes, it’s so strong it’s completely masked his natural Omega scent. Louis has no idea how Harry feels about the stuff because he is being a good Alpha and not saying a word. His mate is pregnant with twins and if he’s craving peanut butter, he will get peanut butter, even if Harry has to get his nose sewn shut for the rest of his life.

After what feels like a month for Harry and is actually only a week, that craving just goes away. Louis gets up and makes tea completely ignoring the jar on the counter. Harry nearly cries, instead he spins Louis around and kisses him harder than he has in days, not caring about the slight sour taste on Louis’ tongue from his morning breath, sucking on it, finally able to taste just him.

Harry makes a quick breakfast of eggs and toast since Louis is no longer attached to the “jar from hell” as Harry had taken to calling it in his mind.

They sit over their meal in companionable silence for a few minutes both boys eating, before Louis finally breaks it, “I think we should start moving you in now.”

Harry swallows his eggs nodding, “Yeah, I’d like that. Would have done it sooner, like we said, but with you being so sick…..” he trails off, dipping his toast in the yoke.

Louis nodding, agreeing easily, “Yeah it would have been too much.”

Just as Harry’s about to say he would go to the store later to get boxes, his phone starts ringing, he holds up his finger to tell Louis he’ll be just a moment and gets up to go get it. Louis phones starts going off as well and they both raise their eyebrows at each other. Louis goes off for his cell while Harry answers his.

It isn’t a good conversation and when Louis comes back out from the bedroom, he’s wearing an expression of anger and sadness that matches Harry’s own. Apparently there was a leak at the Doctor’s office and a receptionist had called a tabloid with pictures of Harry and Louis in the waiting room. Luckily the tabloid had contacted Modest first before reporting about it. They were asking for a lot of money or they’d print the story, so management wanted Harry and Louis to come down to the main office for a meeting before they paid anyone off.

Louis walked over to Harry wrapping his hands around the Alpha, fighting off tears. He really loved that Doctor’s office and all the people in it, he feels so betrayed. Louis also isn’t ready to deal with management and he tells Harry as much, “I really don’t want to do this.”

Harry hugs his Omega closer, “I know babe, but it has to be done some time.”

“I know,” Louis huffs, trying to mask his worry with annoyance, “Just not like this.”

“Hey,” Harry comforts, rubbing the boys back, “Look, they can’t do anything other than support us. They can’t hide any of this. And if they try, that’s why we have lawyers.”

Louis leans back from the embrace, trying to smile a bit, “Yeah, will sue the pants off of them.”  

Harry chuckles, “That’s right.”

Louis leaves the kitchen to get dressed while Harry cleans up the dishes, honestly Louis would have done it but Harry complains when he uses the dishwasher on just the two of them. He’s in the middle of buttoning up his shirt when he feels something tickle his nose and he brushes a hand across it to stop the sensation and he goes back to his shirt and sees a smear of bright red blood on the side of his hand. He yelps as drop of dark liquid hits the blue of his shirt and he rushes to the bathroom holding his nose with two fingers and tilting his head back. The Doctor had said this would happen and so did the pregnancy book his Mum had given him, so he isn’t worried but is extremely frustrated.

He curses at his reflection, unable to deal with the setting in stain while he tries stopping the nosebleed. Harry’s in the room not a minute later, cupping Louis’ face in his hands checking him over with concerned eyes.

“It’s just a nosebleed,” Louis states matter of fact.

“Then why do you look like you’re in pain?” Harry asks voice laced with worry.

Louis rolls his eyes, shaking Harry’s hands off him, “I’m not in pain, I’m annoyed this is my favorite button up!” He exclaims dropping his hand from his nose to shake the shirt. Tears prick his eyes when he sees the bloody finger prints he unthinkingly left on the shirt. He looks at himself in the mirror, face puffy and swollen from water weight, a dried stain of blood on his upper lip and side of his face, he looks a fucking mess and he’s supposed to go talk to the people that control his career about his babies! He starts bawling and it gets worse when he realizes he was just fine not five minutes ago.

He looks at a confused Harry with wild eyes, “I’m fucking crazy!” He stumbles back and Harry reacts instantly, grabbing him by the waist and helping him sit on the edge of the tub.

“You’re not crazy, you’re pregnant.” Harry offers, trying to comfort him.

“No excuse,” he mumbles hiding his face in his hands.

“It’s a lot of stress love, it’s understandable to get upset,” he rubs Louis’ side with the hand around his waist.

Louis shakes his head, “Not over a bloody nose and a ruined shirt.”

Harry hums, kissing the side of Louis’ face, “I don’t think that’s what’s got you upset, Lou.”

Louis shrugs as an answer sniffling as his tears dry up and dropping his hands from his face, looking at Harry with sad tired eyes. He gives Louis a small smile, pressing a kiss to his salty lips, “Feel better?” Louis nods, Harry is a firm believer in having a good cry now and then, and it seems to do the trick for Louis.

He kisses him again before standing up to grab a wash cloth out of the drawer and wetting it under the faucet. He first starts dabbing the blood stains on Louis shirt, getting up to re-wet the cloth to repeat the process again, diluting the red till either a light pink or gone altogether. Louis watches in awe as Harry turns the water to warm and soaks the flannel rinsing it clear of red before moving it clean off the side of Louis hand. He then takes Louis by the chin, moving his head to the side to wipe off his cheek and then tilting it back to gently clean the blood off his lips. Louis relaxes under Harry’s light touches, blue eyes never leaving Harry’s face while he cleans Louis up. He feels small and vulnerable but safe, cared for and loved, Louis grabs Harry’s wrist, wrapping his slender fingers around the fine bones, stopping his hand where it’s gently wiping the dried blood off his nostril.

His bright green eyes snap up, a question in them, “I love you Harry,” he whispers, breathing it over the pale skin of Harry’s face and his red lips.

Harry’s smile is brilliant, all white teeth and dimples, dropping his hand from Louis’ nose, breaking the light hold the Omega has on him. This isn’t how he planned on professing his love for the boy but Louis said it first and that’s better than anything he could have ever planned. He slides the hand on Louis’ chin up his jaw to grip the back of his head, “I love you too.” He says, looking into Louis’ eyes, bringing their lips together for a tender kiss.

After that they feel like they can take on the world.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the new stuff! Thanks for staying with me and waiting so patiently

They go to the meeting feeling better than ever, Louis dressed in a fresh button up. It was actually Harry’s, a similar blue to the one he had already picked out. It was slightly too big but after Harry rolled up the sleeves, it fit well enough and made Louis feel tens times more comfortable being surrounded by his Alpha’s scent.

They don’t hold hands going into the building but they do the moment the elevator doors close wanting to show a united front the second they step on to the floor.

“Preggers!” An Irish voice shouts at them when the lift doors open.

Harry and Louis stumble back surprised and the doors almost close on them before a large hand shoots out grabbing the metal doors stopping them. “Niall, I told you not to do that!” Liam scolds, pulling the door back open for the lads.

“Oh you shut it! Don’t act like you aren’t just as excited to see him,” the Irishman says, pushing past Liam to pull Louis out of the lift and into his arms. Niall hugs Louis tight, patting his back and landing a smacking kiss to his cheek, “You alright there Preggers? How’s them babies? Been good to ya?”

“Don’t bombarded him with questions,” Liam scolds, taking Louis by the shoulders and pulling him away.

“I ain’t bombarding him! You just want you’re turn!” Niall yells at him, trying to pull Louis back towards him.

Harry stands awkwardly to the side, pressed against the cold metal of the outer lift doors watching two of his best friends fight over his mate. While Zayn, his other best friend, laughs, shaking his head fondly where he’s sat on the velvet couch, just outside the conference room doors. He knows it’s not the most Alpha thing to just stand by and watch them fight over Louis but he knows first hand how irresistible a pregnant Omega can be, even to betas, plus these are the people he’s closest to in all the world, he knows they would never do anything to harm his mate or his pups. He’s had to come to grips with that pretty early on.

“He isn’t a toy! We don’t  _take turns,”_ Liam shouts back, rubbing Louis’ arms who cringes at the volume, “Besides we can share.”

They both smile at each other, seeming to agree and wrapping Louis up in a big hug, sandwiched between the two of them.  Louis looks up at Harry for help, eyes begging.

“Alright guys,” Harry intervenes, sticking his hands between their bodies, “Lets give the pregnant man some breathing room.”

“Oh, sorry,” they both say, letting go of the smaller lad and looking a bit sheepish.

Louis breathes a sigh of relief, tucking an arm around Harry’s waist looking at him and mouthing a “ _thank you_ .” He gets a smile and a kiss in return.

Zayn comes over to them once Louis is released, giving Louis a half hug and Harry a hard pat on the back with an, “Alright man?” And Harry nodding a yes.

“So what are you all doing here? I thought it was just me and Harry?” Louis asks the three of them.

“Well,” Liam speaks up, “They called us and asked about pictures of you at a doctors office.”

Niall chimes in, “Yeah didn’t take long to figure out what they were getting at.” Liam and Zayn nod.

“So I called Marco figuring they wanted you in a meeting. Then called the guys. And well now we’re here. Couldn’t let you get fed to the sharks without some reinforcements.” Liam finishes, smiling widely at the two lads.

Harry hugs Liam tight, “Thanks man,” he says, pressing a smile into the side of Liam’s head.

“Yeah,” Louis adds, “Thanks guys, really.” He puts an arm around Harry and Liam, motioning with his other arm for Niall and Zayn to get in on the hug, next thing Harry knows he’s in the middle of big group hug, surrounded by his bestfriends in all the world. They finally pull away and everyone tries to ignore the tears in their eyes, all letting out watery chuckles.

A woman with dark hair tied in a  bun comes out of the room a few minutes later while the five of them are still drying their eyes, “Excuse me, they are ready for you.” The five of them look up at her and then follow her quietly into the room.

It’s a long dark wood table with several chairs surrounding it, a group of four suits sit on the other side. Two of them Louis has seen before Mary and John, or Jim maybe, he can never be arsed to remember their names. They don’t talk to them very often and when they do it seems at least one of them is different than last time; this time it’s two new faces. They all introduce themselves but Louis honestly does not pay attention. Liam and Harry are the ones that do that, charm the pants off anyone and remember the small details, he’s here to make sure they don’t get fucked over, he rubs his lower stomach absentmindedly at that thought.

Harry and him sit down in the middle, a small fight goes on behind him over who gets to sit on his other side, it seems Liam’s won since he sits down next to Louis, while Niall pouts, going over to sit on the other side of Zayn, who’s sitting on the other side of Harry, and pats the Irish lads back comfortingly. Louis promises himself to go out to eat with all of them after this so Niall doesn’t feel neglected. It’s a blessing and a curse to be sitting between two strong Alphas, simultaneously making him feel protected and weak. His pregnancy hormones having him want to cower behind the Alphas and let them do the dirty work. He shakes himself of it though because that’s not who he is, he sits up straight resting his hands on the armrests of the chair, ready for whatever they have to say.

“Well,” the woman in the middle says, her name started with a C, Catherine maybe, “We weren’t expecting all of you.”

“You called for a band meeting,” Liam pipes up, “Last time I checked there were five of us.”

“Yeah!” Niall cheers from his corner.

She folds her perfectly manicured hands neatly on top of the table, lips pressed in an unamused line, “Actually this meeting was called to discuss the rumor of a possible mating,” she pauses cocking a pencil thin eyebrow, looking at the poorly covered bond mark on Louis’ neck. His hand flies up, cursing to himself for his lack of make-up skills , “and about the possibility of a pregnancy,” eyes dropping to his stomach, “actually multiples if my information is correct.”

“Shit,” Louis hears someone say, he thinks it was Harry but he’s too stunned to know for sure.

“And judging by your reactions,” she continues sitting back in her chair, “it’s all true.”

“Damn,” the man sitting next to her says, Dave, Louis thinks he said Dave.

“Are you sure?” The woman, Mary, he’s sure of that, asks.

Catherine nods, “Look at their faces,” waving a hand across the table at them.

“Well what do you propose we do?” John or Jim asks her.

“Well, first we need to bury this story.”

Liam sits up straight in his chair, “What? Why?”

“Because,” She looks Liam directly in the eye, “We have to control this. It has to go the way we want it. You can’t just have pics popping up and then try to explain, we need calculated PR moves and pap pictures. Not this,” she says disgustingly, tossing a manila folder on the table, scattering a handful of grainy shots of Harry sitting in a doctor’s office with Louis next to him.

Louis gasps reaching out to look at them, they are all pretty bad quality, the most clear picture is of his feet and calves, his bare ankles and tattoos showing. None of them look very damning but the last one is blurry shot of them kissing. The door had been left ajar and you can see Louis sitting on the exam table, Harry leaning over smiling into the kiss. He sighs pushing them over to Harry, it looks like such an intimate moment, and it was, he can’t look at it anymore. The Alpha pushes them away, he doesn’t want to look at them, doesn’t want to see the evidence of someone invading their privacy, Louis’ privacy.

“So, what do we do?” Harry asks, repeating the question from a minute ago, placing a hand on Louis’ thigh.

Catherine looks at them quietly for a moment, lips pursed, “I’d honestly like to ask you two to unbond.”

Louis freezes, body going stiff, eyes popping open wide, Harry growls out, “No,” squeezing Louis’ thigh like the boy might be ripped away from him at any moment.

“Yes, well, with the pregnancy that wouldn’t be possible anyways. That’s something we can’t undo.” She taps her nails on the table, cold eyes looking at Louis, like he did this on purpose. She finally sighs, seeming to give up whatever internal battle she was having, “I think we need to stick as close to the truth as possible in this situation. You’re already far enough along in your pregnancy that if we tried to claim you bonded and then got pregnant people would be suspicious about the timing of your delivery.” She raises an accusatory eyebrow at Harry and Louis which they both scowl at, “So I believe the best course of action is to say that Louis had been classified as a beta and he was surprised to find that while on tour he went into heat, and therefore an Omega. Harry was there and unable to control their instincts they accidentally bonded.” She stops to look at them, “You with me so far?” They all nod, so she continues, “And it resulted in a pregnancy. You two have always been close but because of biology were unable to be together. This was just what you two wanted and needed and are very excited. You two can decide when to talk about the multiplies and their sexes.”

The five of them sit there with mouths hanging open, in shock and a bit in anger, “Why couldn’t we have said from the start he was an Omega, you could of saved everyone all of this!” Harry suddenly shouts, and the four suits sit back in surprise.

“It just wasn’t safe,” Marry hesitantly responds.

“That’s such bullshit,” Zayn mumbles, shaking his head.

“We’ve been lying for years about Louis’ Omega status, how do expect the world to believe us now?,” Liam argues.

“A late blooming Omega isn’t unheard of,” Dave points out, “You hear about that all the time, it’s very common for them to be miscategorized.”

There’s a bit more arguing back and forth but Louis tunes it out, rolling what Catherine said around in his mind. It actually isn’t the worst plan and it’s as close to the truth as possible without admitting how much the fans have been lied to over the years but he’s also been lying to himself about his feelings for Harry at the same time, one more won’t hurt if it gets him what he wants. Him and Harry and their babies out and proud and in love. He takes the hand Harry has on his leg and links their fingers, sitting up in his chair.

“I think we should go with it,” he says loudly, making sure the entire room hears him. They all look at him at once, voices dying away but the only thing that matters is the bright smile on Harry’s face, so he knows he’s making the right decision.

The suits nod and pull out paper and pens, making lists of all the things they need to do to prepare. First paying off the tabloid and promising them they’ll get an interview with the couple, then they want scheduled dates to get people used to the idea of seeing them together; then before Louis starts really showing they will need to do interviews confirming their relationship and the pregnancy, if they want (Harry makes sure Mary writes that down. Louis and him may want to reveal their pregnancy a different way, less formal). There isn’t much after that, the suits saying that Marco will probably contact them in the next few days to set up their first public outing.

They leave the meeting feeling light but none of them say a word shuffling on to the elevator quietly, faces blank of all emotions. As soon as the doors shut with a “ping” they’re all shouting their own sounds of triumph. Several arms pumping the air and then Louis is plastered against the metal wall as 4 boys wrap their arms around him.  _He is not going to fucking cry, shit he’s crying_ . He’s laughing though, they all are and they slowly pull away leaving only Harry, one hand around his waist and the other coming up to trace the line of Louis’ cheekbone, “Are you really okay with this? I mean, we are still lying to everyone.”

Louis shrugs, “I feel lucky enough that they are being so calm about the situation. I honestly thought they were going to tear us a new one. Let them have this. We’ve won already, no need to keep fighting.” Harry hugs him closer, nodding his head watching the other boys pat each other on the back and smile at Louis.

They all agree on going to get a late lunch together and even though it isn’t a “sanctioned” outing, Louis figures they can get away with it since it all five of them. Niall and Liam pop ideas by Louis to see what he’s in the mood for, finally deciding on the Italian restaurant Zayn suggests and both boys pout saying he only picked that because Zayn is his favorite.

“Oh I swear to God!,” Louis shouts at them, “I’m already pregnant with kids, I don’t need you acting like them as well!” They both mumble sorry, properly chastised climbing into the taxi Harry had called for all of them. It’s one of those minivan cabs so they all can ride together and it’s been a long while since they’ve been able to do that; Paul and the whole security team would probably have heart attacks seeing them do this.

Louis sits in very back with Niall and Liam on either side of him, all pressed tight like sardines, while Harry and Zayn sit in the middle. There’s quite a lot of traffic and street noise so Harry can’t hear the conversation going on behind him just hears mostly low conversation and occasionally Louis’ airy giggle.

“You seem pretty chill with all that,” Zayn comments, nodding his head back to signal he means the two boys snuggling with his pregnant Omega.

Harry takes a moment before answering, if he’s honest his Alpha doesn’t like it at all but that’s not what’s important, so he shrugs at the dark haired lad, “Lou said I needed to cut all that shit out. I mean, it’s you guys, so there’s really no reason for me to act all crazy possessive, and he’s right, he’s Louis so I’m always going to protect him but I’m not gonna stop people from getting close to him.”

Zayn nods, understanding, he’s not an Alpha but he knows what they can be like, “Good cuz dude, crazy obsessed Alpha is not a good look on you.”

“Shuddup,” he pushes Zayn’s shoulder playfully, “I was not obsessed, crazy maybe but not obsessed.”

Zayn laughs, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “Seriously though, you’re a good Alpha. I’ve seen how some go crazy and lock their mates up when they get pregnant. I didn’t think you’d do that but I was worried about losing a few limbs.”

“Oh Zayn, I’d never rip your limbs off you’re too pretty,” He smiles, knocking his temple against Zayn’s.

“Well maybe not mine but definitely Liam’s.”

Harry growls quietly but it sounds more like a tease than actual growl, “Yes, definitely Liam’s.”

“What? What about me?” Liam asks, overhearing his name.

“Nothing, baby thief,” Harry teases.

“I am not a baby thief!” Liam whines, giving Zayn and Harry’s seat a kick, jostling both boys, the driver hits the brakes and yells at them not to damage his property. Harry, Zayn, Niall and Louis all burst out laughing while Liam mumbles apologies.

They get to the restaurant and somehow manage to get a table big enough and tucked far enough away in the back that Harry and Louis can sit next to each other, with Niall on Louis’ other side and Harry against the partition wall; you wouldn’t even know he was there if you didn’t walk around to the other side of the divider.

Louis is starving, like he thinks he’d could probably eat the whole menu a few times over and he really can’t decide what he wants, it all looks so fucking good. His eyes land on the large Italian salad, the description says it could feed all of them and he already hears Liam saying they should get one to share.

“Listen hear fuckers,” they all stop talking and stare at him in surprise, “I want that large salad, so if you plan on getting it you best get two cuz I’m eating one all to myself and not one of you is going to stop me.” Harry pats his knee while Louis glares at the four of them, he knows what they are thinking, that he’s crazy but dammit he wants that salad.

The server comes over and takes their drink orders, when Louis orders a coke, Liam raises his eyebrows and once the waiter is gone says, “Louis caffeine isn’t good for the babies.”

“I’m not over hear chugging two liters, it’s one pop. And my Doctor says it’s fine in moderation.” Louis argues.

Harry gives his thigh a squeeze, speaking to the group, “Please do not get in between Louis and his food.”

“Yeah,” Niall chimes in kicking Liam under the table, “What Preggers wants Preggers gets.”

“Sorry, just trying to help,” Liam apologizes, rubbing his calf.

Zayn pats the Alpha’s back, “We know Li, it’s okay.”

They all nod because even if Liam sticks his nose in places he doesn’t belong they all love him and know he just wants the best for them.

Luckily their saved from anymore possible Louis pregnancy related incidents when the server comes back asking for their orders. Finally it’s Louis’ turn and he’s asking for the large salad, with extra extra creamy Italian dressing and, “Oh can I have those garlic knots, and I’m really in the mood for garlic, that sounds amazing, could you ask them to send some of that oily garlic sauce out with the rolls so and I can dip and……..Harry? Harry what the fuck are you doing?”

Smacking the Alpha next to him whose head is bent and hands clasped in prayer, he sits up immediately, face red in embarrassment and looking at his mate whose glaring daggers at him, “Where you just praying I don’t get a constant garlic craving?” He whispers angrily at his mate hoping the server doesn’t hear.

Harry rapidly shakes his head, “No, no, I just feel so blessed that we are all here together! As a group!” Voice going high pitched.

Louis purses his lips, humming to himself, “I don’t believe you,” he mumbles, narrowing his eyes at the Alpha, “But, I’m starving. We’ll deal with this later.” He turns back to the server and makes a point to ask for as much garlic covered things as possible. Harry sighs, resting his elbow on the table and head in his hand, he best get himself ready for some garlic breath kisses.

*********

Harry’s in the middle of packing some clothes to take over to Louis’ place, while Louis putters around the kitchen making himself a sandwich, when he gets the call from Marco about their first scheduled outing. They want to start with something simple get the rumor mill going, it’s just a simple movie date. They’ll have a pap waiting to snap pictures of them going in and then coming out of the theater together, they don’t want any hand holding or anything too couply just them together, alone. Harry says he’ll talk to Lou about it and text Marco after.

When Harry tells Louis about the phone call, the Omega laughs, “This will be our first date, you know?”

The Alpha comes up behind his mate at the kitchen counter, placing one large palm on the very tiny little bump he’s now sporting, he can still button his jeans but it’s there, “Yeah, I’m actually really excited about it, we can get popcorn and candy, a big pop to share.”

“Oooo can we get nachos too? With that fake cheese sauce it’s so bad for you but so fuckin good,” he asks leaning his head back on the Alpha’s shoulder and looking up at him.

“Of course Boo,” he rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder, “So does that mean you want to do it tonight?”

“Better get it all started as soon as possible, plus I really want those nachos now.”

Harry laughs kissing his temple, “Alright, I’ll text Marco and get it set up.”

Louis nods taking a bite of his cream cheese and avocado sandwich, Harry inwardly cringes, it’s not bad but that’s all it is, cream cheese, avocado between two slices of  _white!?!_ bread, he leaves his mate to eat his weird creation and goes back to his room to text Marco and finish packing his clothes.

*****

There’s a bit of a squabble over what Louis wears on the “date”, he wants to wear one of Harry’s jumpers but the Alpha refuses, “Let’s wait a bit before we start sharing clothes.”

Louis huffs, blowing his fringe out of his eyes, shaking his finger at the Alpha, “We share clothes all the damn time Harry.”

Harry nods, folding the sweater Louis had pulled out, “Yes but that was before we were actually dating.”

Louis crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at the boy, “Any other Alpha would be doing everything in their power to get his scent all over me,” It’s a low blow and Louis knows that but really Harry’s jumpers are so big and warm and smell just like him and his musky Alpha scent, it’s not fair that Harry is denying him.

Harry sighs, rolling his eyes at Louis dramatics, “Look how about you wear my jacket. I want you in my clothes too but we need to appear to be dating not already living together.”

Louis chews his lip considering Harry’s compromise, “Okay but we’re sitting the back and making out.” A mischievous smirk on his face.

Harry groans, “We are going to get in so much trouble.”

Louis cocks his head, “If you don’t make out with me, I’ll just moan like we are.” He spins on his heels and heads back into his closet to get one of his own sweaters.

Harry groans once more, flopping backwards on their bed while Louis gets dressed. He’s going to have to snog him just to keep his mouth shut, it’s both a blessing and a curse, Management is not going to happy with the fan reports.

Harry was all set to snog the daylights out of his boy and was actually getting excited at the prospect of getting caught, once he got over his worry. He even thought it might help speed up their coming out. But after Louis attacked the nachos and drank half the pop, he fell asleep! During an action movie of all things. Popped one last chip in his mouth before yawning and laying his head on Harry’s shoulder and promptly passed out, drooling a little on Harry’s shirt. He’d be annoyed if he wasn’t so endeared by his small pregnant mate. They’d been working pretty hard the past two days packing up Harry’s things and bringing them over, they weren’t in a big rush with Louis unable to help all that much. The boys are planning to come over in the one of the upcoming weekends to help with the big stuff.

He lets Louis sleep, the boy not even flinching through a very loud car chase and crash scene. Harry eats his popcorn and pretends to ignore the few moviegoers that recognize them and try to sneakily take pictures of the two boys cuddling. He’d probably have growled at them if it were any other time but this is the stuff management wants, so he lets it go and enjoys what’s left of the movie.

After their movie date there’s mixed feelings about how it went, some people thinking it must have been boring if Louis fell asleep, other’s thinking it was cute and some just confused. Marco and the rest of the team says it’s all good because at least people are talking about it and wondering what’s going on. As they do more dates and interactions with each other the talk will turn to people speculating that they are together.

For the next week and a half they go on various date type things, another movie night, a walk in the park and two dinner dates. They still don’t hold hands but the media is in a frenzy over what is going on between the two boyband members and the fans are flipping out over it, especially as Louis starts showing up in photos always wearing an article of Harry’s clothing.

Just before Louis goes into his 17th week they decide he needs to come out as an Omega. He can’t hide his bump forever since with twins it seems to be getting larger by second. Louis is doing his best to hide it until they come out, wearing joggers and too big jumpers, he looks like a bum and he’s pretty sure he isn’t fooling anyone who looks closely.

He’s in the middle of trying to decide what to wear, he has an interview today at Radio One with Nick Grimshaw, he wants to look nice but none of his close fit him. His ever growing baby bump is the only thing that he hates right now, other than that he feels wonderful all the time. It’s like some flip has been switched and all those great things you hear about pregnancy have finally come true, his skin seems to glow under the lights, his hair is soft and full, and he’s hungry all the time which is great compared to the first months of his pregnancy but he’s getting huge.

Louis’ in the process of throwing all his clothes on the bed while wearing a pair of skinny jeans that just won’t button and muttering angrily at himself for getting pregnant with two giant babies when Harry comes in carrying a very suspicious looking bag. Louis turns to the Alpha, eyes already narrowed and a finger pointing accusatory at the white canvas bag with with purple script, “What in the hell is that?”

Harry shrugs innocently, swinging the bag back and forth in front of his mate, “A bump kit?”

“I will kill you,” he threatens.

Harry sighs, dropping his arm, “Come on, just look, please?”

Louis purses his lips, glaring before his eyes fall down to his useless jeans, they are never going to fit, “Fine, just put the bag on the bed and leave.” He crosses his arms and looks away from Harry, he refuses to admit the boy’s right.

As soon as Harry is gone he walks hesitantly to the bag and grabs it by the bottom corners turning it upside down and emptying it of it’s contents. He’s surprised at the amount, the bag didn’t seem that big. He unrolls the balled up clothes and is pleased to find some nice looking stuff. There’s a pair of cutoff capri pants with that stupid elastic maternity band, a pair of jeggings, which his bum will look fantastic in, he almost chooses those just to torture Harry but decides on the pair of maternity skinny jeans. The fit is incredible and he can’t believe they actually sell these, he thought it’d be all huge and unflattering. He also thought he’d hate the elastic band but it’s actually really comfortable as he relaxes into the feel of them. There’s also a few tops, all designed to hug his belly and show it off, he smiles at those, running his fingers over the soft cotton but knows he can’t wear them out in public, at least not yet. He forgoes his own clothing and chooses Harry’s purple jumper, it goes with his black skinnies perfectly and hides his bump well enough. Louis doesn’t have the energy to put his hair up in a quiff so he leaves it down and pulls on a pair of black converse to finish off the look, figuring he looks well enough for a radio interview.

The Alpha whistles at him when he finally comes out and Louis swats him playfully, a blush tinting his cheeks “Shuddup.”

Harry shakes his head, “Can’t, won’t, don’t even try to stop me.” Grabbing the Omega by his hips and pulling him in for a kiss.

 


	7. Chapter 7

They are at the station over two hours early, they really need to avoid the fans right now, even with Louis’ giant sweater the small baby bump is still visible to more observant onlookers. They’ve already had some raised eyebrows from a few of the staff but everyone has already signed nondisclosure agreements beforehand. It’s kind of ridiculous the lengths they are going through to hide Louis’ pregnancy but until they are out as a couple nothing can slip, it’s honestly nothing new from hiding his Omega status but now his babies are apart of it and that somehow makes it worse.  

Nick’s still on the air but waves at them when they walk by the window, eyebrows raising minutely when he spots the mark on Louis’ neck, he mouths something to Harry but it’s too quick for Louis to notice. It must have been something good because Harry is beaming when Louis looks up at him. They’re shuffled into an empty office room with a large couch, a mini fridge and a radio turned on in the corner. The volume is low so Louis can’t make out what’s on but it sounds like Nick and Matt laughing about something. He wonders if he’s informed the fans that he’s in the building but doubts it. This is a big deal and they don’t want a bunch of excited screaming fans showing up. They’ve been promoting his interview but haven’t said that he is actually going to be here at the studio, they’ve set up papers to drop the story of his omega status today and this interview is to confirm that.

Nick comes in while they are eating a snack Harry had made for them. Louis thought it was funny at the time watching his mate make several sandwiches, packing away sliced fruit and vegetables for their trip but right now his stomach is grateful for the peanut butter and banana sandwich. He still doesn’t know how Harry knew he’d want one and when asked he just shrugged saying he had a feeling. Louis scrunched his nose and had asked for a kiss and Harry sighed but gave him one anyway, he still doesn’t know what that’s about.

“Hiya lads! Only got but a minute before I have to be back on but wanted to pop in and see ya,” Nick greets excitedly when he walks in the room, face bright and eyes immediately going to the bond mark on Louis’ neck, his smile growing wider by the minute, “Well my darlings it seems you have a bit of news for me.”

Louis rolls his eyes while Harry beams at the older man, throwing his arm around Louis, “We’re mated!” The Alpha says proudly.

Nick claps his hands, “I knew this would happen eventually, sadly I didn’t win the bet.” He shakes his head.

Louis’ mouth drops open, “There was a bet?!”

Nick nods, “Oh yeah, the whole stations placed bets on how long it’d take, when it’d happen, how, why, etcetera.” He talks a lot with his hands and it’s making Louis a bit queasy just watching it, he tries to focus on a spot on the wall behind Nick’s face and not the words coming from his mouth, people have bet on him!?!

All of sudden he’s being hauled up by the beta and lanky limbs are hugging him close, “Give us a hug, love. This is the best of news.” He places a kiss on Louis’ cheek before pulling away and releasing him. He hugs Harry next and then Louis’ got the Alpha’s warm weight pressed against his side and it stretches the fabric of his shirt, Nick laughs, “Looks like mated life has you putting on a bit of weight, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you had a baby in there,” he jokes, poking Louis’ baby bump. Harry hugs Louis tighter and the Omega turns his face away a blush creeping up on his cheeks, Nick gaps at them when Louis doesn’t reply with a snarky comeback about Nick’s hair, “Wait. Are you?” He reaches down with two hands pulling the sweater tight around Louis’ stomach, “Oh my fucking god, you are! And you’re huge!” He lets go of the jumper, stepping back, eyes wide.

Louis frowns, crossing his arms and glares at the older man, “Yes Nicholas, I am but I’m not fucking huge. I’m only four months,” Harry coughs, “five” and Louis swats his arm, he is not officially five months so the Alpha needs to keep his mouth shut.

“You must got a whole litter in there if you’re already this big,” Nick says, waving his arm dramatically around Louis’ small stomach.

Harry gives them away by smiling even bigger, if that’s possible and nodding his head enthusiastically, “Twins!”

“Jesus was one baby not enough? Gotta go and make two!”

“I know isn’t it great!” Harry goes on barely listening, “Two, Nick! Two!”

Nick laughs, patting the Alpha on the shoulder, “Yes Harry, I know what twins means, you did good.” If Harry was a dog he’d be wagging his tail right now, Louis rolls his eyes at the exchange.

There’s a knock on the door, Nick checks the clock on the wall, “Shit, I have to be back, look I wanna hear all about this,” when Louis’ eyes go wide, he adds, “Not on air obviously, today is all about you’re Omega status.” Louis relaxes and there’s another much louder knock on the door and Nick curses, “Okay see you on in a bit.” He winks at them before quickly leaving them alone.

Louis slumps down into the couch, sandwich forgotten, pulling out the little notes his team gave him. He’s only read them once but now he realizes he is completely unprepared for what he’s about to do. He feels Harry sit down next to him, the Alpha wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him over to his side, “I can feel how stressed you are, want to talk about it?”

Louis sighs, tossing the cards on the table, it’s a bunch of half truths and he kind of hates them, “I know I agreed to this but I really wish I didn’t have to go out there alone.”

Harry rubs his arm, “What do you mean?”

Louis takes a moment, thinking it over, “I want…..I want to go out there with you and tell them about us, I don’t want to hide that, I don’t want to hide our mark. I’m so proud of it.”

Harry looks at him, a smile on his face, “I’d like that too. I want the whole world to know that I’m yours and you’re mine.” Louis beams at him, crinkles by his eyes coming out. The Alpha places his palm on Louis’ stomach, “Do you want to tell them about the babies?”

Louis puts his hand on top of Harry’s, looking down at their hands, “Well, maybe not just yet. I’m getting bigger by the day so they’ll figure it out soon enough.”

Harry chuckles, kissing the top of his head, “We can do that if you like.” Louis smiles, nodding his head under Harry’s lips, “You know managment isn’t going to be very happy with us.” He tells his pregnant mate.

Louis grimaces, “They aren’t happy with us now. And besides they can’t fire us. I mean we’re two fifths of the band.”

Harry sits back, pursing his lips, nodding slowly, “We at least should ask the boys first, we can’t keep doing things like this without talking to them, it isn't fair.”

Louis’ eyes go wide, grabbing his phone off the table, “Oh god you’re right.” Tapping out a quick message to the other three band members, then handing his phone over to Harry so the Alpha can read before sending.  

Just about to go on Breakfast show, want to tell them we’re mated?

Niall is the first to respond: Wey hey! congrats will be listening!

Liam next: That’s great! R U gonna talk abut the bbies?

Finally, Zayn, which he’s up at this hour?: So proud, now leave me alone, i’m sleeping

Louis answers back: Thanks! Love you guys, no baby talk yet :)

Louis sets his phone down after showing Harry and they both smile at each other excitedly.

****

When they are finally being told it’s time for Louis’ interview, the boy is a jumble of nerves, he can’t keep his legs still, knee bouncing even with Harry’s comforting hand on it. Everyone’s eyebrows are raised when Harry follows him into the sound booth and pulls a chair from the side to sit down next to Louis.

“What’s going on?” Nick asks, motioning to people to get Harry a set of earphones.

Louis bites his lip before speaking, “We want to do the interview together.”

Nick’s lip stretch into a manic smile, scaring them a little bit, “Really?! Together, the whole bonded bit?” Then looks around the room quickly, making sure no one’s looking before miming a baby bump with his hands, dropping his voice to whisper, “And the,” babies he mouths.

Both Harry and Louis vehemently shake their heads no and Nick nods in understanding.

******

Louis is on cloud fucking nine as they drive to the grocery store near his house on their way home. The interview went fantastic, Nick was amazing and Louis thinks that he might be in the running for second Godparent after that interview. He started simply enough introducing Louis and Harry, which as soon as both boys named where said the light on the call in line lit up. He ignored those and went on to talk about their latest single and the tour that had just ended. During a quick song and commercial break Nick informed them that he’d start talking about Louis’ Omega status in news this morning.

“I’ll be asking you why you wanted to talk about it now,” he said, placing a comforting hand on Louis’ knee, “Do you know what you want to say?” Louis looks at Harry, who reaches a hand up and presses on Louis’ badly done make up covered mating mark, swiping some of the liquid foundation off.

He turns back to Nick, nodding, “Yeah we do.”

As soon as the music ends, Nick is turning back to the mic, smiling as he talks, “That was No Control by One Direction and you’re back with me, Nick Grimshaw on The Breakfast Show and with us today is Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, 2/5ths of the band that just played.” He takes a breath as Louis and Harry say hello into their mics, “So, Louis, there’s been some news floating around today. Do you have anything to say about the rumors saying you’re an Omega?”

Louis grabs Harry’s hand squeezing his fingers tight as he leans in towards the microphone, “Well actually Nick they aren’t rumors. It’s true. I’m an Omega been that way for a long time.”

Louis can see the lights from the switchboard go on from where he’s sat but they’ve already decided they aren’t going to take any calls. They finally stop after a bit while Nick asks him about when he first presented, 16, and why they hid it for so long, “It just wasn’t safe, if we’re honest. I was a young, unmated, male Omega which is rare and we just felt that hiding it was better than risking my safety.” It was the truth, even though at the time he didn’t like it, looking back he realizes that maybe he wouldn’t have Harry and the babies like he does now if it was any different.

Finally the big question comes, “So what’s changed now? I mean, why decide to come out as an Omega today?” Nick asks, he already knows the answer but his voice is sounding genuinely curious.

Harry shift minutely closer to Louis, bringing the boys hand into his lap, it’s his turn to speak, “Because we’re mated.”

Some of the fans must have showed up once they heard Louis and Harry speaking on the show along with some who show up everyday just to see the Radio 1 DJs because there are loud screams coming from outside. They are deep within the building but they can still hear them and lights flash on the board again, even some of the phones in the building go off and Louis’ phone starts vibrating in his pocket.

Harry chuckles into the mic, “I think we might have just crashed the internet.”

Nick laughs, “Yeah and I think I just got the highest rating for The Breakfast Show since Chris was on.”

They talk a little bit more after that, explaining how they’ve always been close friends but nothing more until Louis’ unexpected heat on tour and their subsequent mating. Nick questions them on why they just didn’t go to one of the clinics that can unbond you with a shot and they tell him with all honesty that they have always had strong feelings for each other and this just solidified what they kind of already knew but never were able to vocalize. Nick ended the interview congratulating them and wishing all the best, saying it sounded properly romantic, “Friends to Lovers, sounds like one of those silly stories your fans write.”

He laughs but Louis purses his lips before frowning and saying directly into the mic, “Yes they are all very talented and it’s nice to know they support us.” Looking Nick directly in the eyes, daring the older man to say anything more about their fans.

They left shortly after that, receiving hugs and well wishes, they made plans with Nick for later that week and finally left the building so Nick could wrap up his show. They snuck out the back Harry not wanting Louis to be overwhelmed by the excited fans after having such an intense interview and Louis is starving.

Once in the parking lot, Harry turns to Louis, “You ready for this?”

Louis nods, “Yeah, I’m excited and hungry. So I’m more thinking of the food then the pictures being taken.”

Harry laughs, reaching over to grab Louis’ hand, “Can we?” he asks, reaching his free hand up to touch Louis’ mark, “Can we clean it off now?”

Louis bites his lip, nodding his head, feeling heat rising to his cheeks, “Yes, please.”

Harry releases Louis and opens the glove box pulling out a pack of wet wipes, the clean freak that he is, and takes one out too gently wipe off the rest of the make-up covering their bond mark. He drops the wipe in the plastic bag he keeps in the back seat, his trash bag, like Louis said, clean freak. He grabs his stupid Alpha by the collar of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, “You know I love you right?”

Harry smiles into the kiss, “I love you too.” He plants one more kiss on the Omega’s soft lips just because he can.

They finally pull away and open their doors. It’s not really all that dramatic, there is only one pap and he’s very nice and respectful, keeps his distance and only asks to see more of the bond mark (now that he’s been instructed to do so) and of them holding hands. He doesn’t stay long after they enter the store, only long enough to take shots of them picking out different food items, standing close together, with Harry’s hand on Louis’ lower back, and if Louis pushes his stomach out a little bit to fuel some pregnancy rumors so be it. He’s happy and excited with the man he loves right beside him and he’s buying groceries for the the home they share now, it’s really one of his best days so far.

He’s just walking past the seafood section having left Harry to decide if he wanted to buy kale or spinach when Louis had gotten fed up with all the, “We need to buy you more dark greens,” talk, when he spots them. They’re long with fat looking claws and the image of them dripping with butter springs to his mind, he calls out, “Harry! I want crabs for dinner!” Before he even remembers that Harry isn’t anywhere near him and he has to go hunt the man down so he can get those yummy looking crabs home and put them in his stomach, he wants them and we wants them now dammit.

*****

Harry is a miracle of nature, besides being a God in the bedroom it seems he is the master in the kitchen. The crabs are cooked perfectly and Louis tries really fucking hard not to moan every time he puts a piece of meat, dripping with butter into his mouth. He fails at that task massively and from the corner of his eye he can see the way Harry shifts in his seat every time Louis whimpers, sucking the butter off his fingers. He doesn’t really give shit about what his sounds are doing to his Alpha, too lost in satisfying his craving for the sweet tender crab meat.

Harry laughs and it shocks him out of his trance, looking up at the Alpha, “Wha?” He asks, but his eyes are already going back down to his crab.

The shake of Harry’s dark curls distracts him, “You sound like you’re two seconds away from an orgasm when you eat those.”

Louis frowns, “They’re really fucking good Harry, what do you expect when you cook like this?”

The Alpha chuckles, “I think it has less to do with my cooking skills and more to do with your pregnancy hormones.”

Louis nods slowly, thinking it over, it’s is true that lately he feels good all the time, fucking fantastic really. Everything tastes and feels wonderful, his skin feels soft to the touch and sensitive all over. Louis gets pulled from his thoughts by a loud sucking sound and his vision comes back into focus just in time to watch Harry pull a long wet finger from his red red lips, the Alpha licks his lips after, cleaning them of the salty butter. And now Louis is the one shifting in his seat as Harry picks up a crab leg, cracking it open with his large hands, dipping the exposed meat in the butter dish then bringing it up to his mouth and wrapping his plush red lips around the shell and sucking out the crab easily. God my mate is so hot, Louis thinks licking his own lips, forgetting all about his craving for crab and butter.

Louis pushes himself back away from the table and stands quickly catching Harry off guard, the Alpha only having time to widen his eyes at Louis’ sudden movements before the Omega is straddling his lap, pushing with his feet on the floor trying to give himself more room. The Alpha helps, sliding his chair back so he can get more comfortably seated. Louis wraps his arms around the back of Harry’s neck and kisses him hard, sucking the boys bottom lip, willing the Alpha to open up for him and he does easily, Louis wraps their tongues together, tasting the traces of butter on his tongue. He’s already so hard in his pants and he’d be embarrassed right now if he wasn’t so overwhelmed with how good it feels to have Harry’s lips on his own.

He pulls away to whisper hotly in Harry’s ear as the Alpha’s lips makes their way down Louis’ neck, “Touch me, Harry.” He rocks his hips up against the Alpha’s stomach, feeling hot and tingly, pressing his erection against Harry’s hard abs, a wet patch already forming on the material of his jeans.

“Fuck,” Harry curses, pushing the Omega back so he’s leaning against the table, running his hands up and down the smaller man’s torso, palm cupping his barely there baby bump for a moment before traveling back up to rub over his nipples. Louis mewls, hips picking up speed, hands gripping Harry’s shoulders. He looks over his shoulder making sure nothing’s been knocked to the floor, eyes landing on the butter dish. He nearly knocks it over himself when he dips his fingers in the warm liquid, hips still moving on Harry’s lap.

He smears Harry’s lips with the butter, “Suck” he commands, staring him in the eyes. If the Alpha is surprised he doesn’t show it just takes Louis’ fingers in his mouth, nibbling on the sensitive pads and licking around the digits. Louis whines throwing his head back, hand flying out to steady himself with a tight grip on the table while he ruts frantically on the Alpha’s lap desperate for relief. He’s so close to coming, just needs something else to push him over the edge.

Harry seems to sense that pushing his hand down the front of Louis’ elastic maternity pants and awkwardly wrapping his palm around the Omega’s cock, pumping him in time with the thrust of Louis’ hips, urging the lad to fuck his fist. Louis moans, dropping his hand from Harry’s hot mouth and grabbing a fist full of curls and tugging him down for a kiss, licking his way in. The Alpha swipes his thumb over his slit, breaking the kiss and Louis groans. His nipples are hard and sensitive rubbing against the harsh cotton of the jumper, Harry grabs the hem and starts pushing it up the Omega’s torso before Louis gets the hint and takes it the rest of the way off. Harry takes advantage of his exposed chest, reaching behind the smaller man and coating his own fingers in the warm butter and wiping the oily liquid over Louis’ hard nipples making him moan. Harry wraps his plush lips around one of the perky nubs, biting down and flicking over it with his tongue then sucking it clean before repeating the action on his other one. Louis’ hand tightens in Harry’s hair and his hips rut up hard one more time, fucking Harry’s fist and he comes with a sharp gasp, coating the back of Harry’s hand and soaking his new jeans.

The Alpha carefully works Louis through his orgasm, only releasing the boys cock when Louis pulls at his wrist to get his hand out of his pants and whining with over sensitivity. He smiles at Harry, kissing him again, “Thank you.”

Harry chuckles, “No need to thank me, my pleasure. Always look so fucking good when you come.”

Louis squirms in Harry’s lap, “You want me to take care of that?” Feeling the Alpha’s hard cock, pressing up against his bum.

Harry shakes his head, “You don’t have too.”

Louis frowns, standing up and for a moment Harry thinks he’s actually going to walk away but the Omega drops to knees, small hands undoing the fly of his jeans and getting Harry’s cock out. He wraps his slender fingers around his girth, leaning in to tentatively lick at his head. Harry groans, carding his fingers through Louis’ soft hair. The Omega takes him into his mouth, sucking him down and swirling his tongue around the tip, occasionally licking over his slit.

Harry’s not going to last with the way Louis’ sinful tongue is moving and small hands pumping what his mouth can’t reach. He tells the Omega as much. Louis’ grip tightens as he hollows his cheeks taking Harry down further into his mouth, letting the big Alpha cock hit the back of his throat. He gags, muscles fluttering around the Alpha, tears leaking out the corner of his blue eyes. He pulls off with a pop, breathing in deeply before repeating the action and Harry is so fucking gone, he grabs Louis by the back of his neck, urging him to pull off, “Fuck, Lou, gonna come.”

He pulls back enough to suck on the head, hot little tongue kitten licking the tip hidden in his mouth. Harry groans loud when he comes, Louis swallowing as much as he can before having to pull off completely, Harry’s come painting his lips and chin. The Alpha’s knot pops underneath his hand and he gives it a squeeze, more come blurting out and dripping on to Louis’ bare chest. His knot won’t last when it’s not inside his mate but he lets Louis feel around it, dainty fingers pressing on the tender inflated skin around the base of his cock, making him twitch and shoot more come on to the boy.

“Okay that’s enough,” Harry chuckles.

“Sorry,” the Omega blushes, “it’s fascinating. I don’t have one and I’m just curious how it works.”

“Oh god,” Harry groans, looking down at his come covered Omega, it causes another blurb of release out of him and he really needs to get Louis to stop pressing on it. He grabs the Omega’s hand pulling it away, “Come on let’s go shower and maybe I’ll give you a demonstration.”

****

They avoid their phones for a day before the incessant buzzing becomes too much too ignore and they finally answer listening to Catherine's shrill voice telling them off for going off track with their "little announcement" and how the pictures from the market have already flooded the internet with speculation that Louis is pregnant.

"Ya know you could have hid that massive stomach of yours better," she yells down the line. Louis' face falls and Harry's had enough.

"Hey!" He shouts at her, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you do not speak to him that way."

"Who am I?" She shrieks, causing both boys to cringe, "I’m the person trying to make sure this doesn't blow up in your faces." She's still yelling and Harry is done with her making Louis feel like shit.

"You know what? Let it blow up, I don’t fucking care! We're through with speaking with someone who doesn't give a shit about how we feel." With that he hangs up on her.

He's got a lap full of Louis not a second later, his heart is still racing as the Omega wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders, "Thank you, Hazza."

He hugs his mate close to him, feeling the smaller man’s fast heartbeat against his chest, "Of course love, no one treats you or the babies that way."

They get a phone call from Mary a couple hours later, informing them that their dealings with Catherine are done. They like Mary, she's upfront and honest but is much more understanding and willing to let them go at their own pace, ending the conversation with, "I’m not telling you that you need to tell people about the twins or how to do it but it wouldn't hurt to let the world celebrate with you."

****

At the end of his 18th week they are finally able to get all the boys over to help move the bigger furniture, most of it just going into storage. Louis had already vetoed a lot of Harry’s stuff saying how things needed to match and floral print cushions did not match plaid no matter how much Harry thought it did. He fully intended to help but after the first rented truck was filled he fell asleep in the back bedroom folding some of Harry’s clothes. He’d subconsciously made a nest of Harry’s thing around him while he was working and once asleep curled up in a ball, one arm under his head, the other wrapped around his swollen belly, surrounded by his Alpha’s scent and a wool jumper pulled over himself as a blanket.

Liam is the one that finds him when he goes to ask Louis if he needed help with any boxes. He gets his phone out and snaps a quick picture before getting the other boys and they all do the same thing while cooing quietly at him as he sleeps wrapped up in the little nest he made. Harry has the sudden urge to wrap himself around his pregnant mate and a wave of protectiveness overtakes him and a low growl bubbles up from his chest.

Liam pats Harry’s back knowingly even though the younger Alpha bares his teeth at him, “I think Harry needs to cuddle his mate while we lads finish loading the truck.”

Harry shrugs the Alpha’s hand off his shoulder, taking a threatening step toward him, “Stop being a better Alpha to my mate, baby thief,” he growls at Liam’s shocked face, palms going up in surrender.

There’s quiet laughter and a mumbled, “baby thief,” coming from inside the room and all the boys snap out of the tense moment to look over at the pregnant Omega talking in his sleep with a small smile on his face. The four boys smile sweetly at him and Harry shakes his head clear.

“I’m sorry Li, I don’t know what just happened.” Harry bites his lip and looks at the older Alpha with apologetic eyes.

Liam ruffles Harry’s curls, “It’s okay, H. Your pregnant mate has essentially made a nest of your things. Your inner Alpha is going to react to that and be protective. That’s why you need to be with him right now. It’ll only get worse.” He pats Harry’s back again and this time the young Alpha doesn’t try to remove it.

“Are you sure? There’s still so much work to do and I feel bad having you guys do it yourself.”

Niall takes Harry’s cheeks in his hands and turns him so they are looking eye to eye, “Louis has made a nest for you, him and the babies and like I said before, ‘what Preggers wants, Preggers gets,’ now go to him you dumbarse or one of us will,” when a another growl rumbles in Harry’s throat, Niall raises an eyebrow, “That’s what I thought.”

He’s then promptly shoved into the bedroom and the door shut in his face.

“We’ll wake you when we’re done,” Zayn says from the other side, “Now get some rest before you have twins and never sleep again.”

He hears a few chuckles coming from the lads and a, “Ain’t that the truth,” in Niall’s Irish accent before their voices disappear completely and all that’s left is the soft snores coming from his Omega.

He turns around and looks over his small mate, eyeing the sweater the man is using for a blanket. Harry frowns feeling the need to smother them both in Harry’s scent and make sure his Omega is warm and comfortable. He looks around the room, seeing the few boxes that are filled with his summer clothes, they’re a bit stale from being stored for over a month but they still smell like him.

Harry picks up a box and pours the contents out on to the bed, spreading it out to surround Louis even more. He drops the empty box on the floor and grabs the soft fleece blanket from the top shelf of the closet that he only uses on the coldest of nights. Harry sets it on the bed before stripping himself down to his briefs, then very gently pulls off the sweat pants Louis is wearing. He then lays the blanket over his mate before slipping under, curling himself around Louis’ back and laying his arm around the smaller man, hugging him to his chest.

Louis makes a content noise in his sleep and rolls over in Harry’s arms, wrapping his own arm around the Alpha and burying his nose in Harry’s chest, inhaling deeply with a smile on the his face. Harry smiles down at the man, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead, hugging him closer, enjoying the way their scents mix together under the pile of Harry’s things.

Harry hides his nose in the crown of Louis’ hair letting the scent of his pregnant Omega lull him to sleep, he’s glad the boys made him do this because he can already tell this is something they both need.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bug me with comments and hit me up on my [tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/) to help me get the rest out. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s a few days later and Harry’s just come home from the shop, he can hear the phone ringing before he even opens the door. He doesn’t think much of it as he shifts the bag of groceries to the other arm and pulls out his keys knowing that Louis will get it. The ringing finally stops as he pushes the door open but it immediately starts again and that has him a bit concerned.

He calls out for his mate, “Lou? Babe you gonna get that?” There’s no response and he quickly tosses his keys on the hallway table, kicking the door closed behind him. Harry enters the kitchen placing the bag on the table and grabbing the phone off the counter, calling for Louis again, “Lou it’s your Mum!” There’s still no response and the call goes to voicemail again.

He’s trying not to panic as he checks the phone seeing five missed calls and four text messages all gone unanswered. It’s very unlike Louis to ignore his mother and Harry quiets his breathing thinking that maybe the lad is just in the shower but there is no sound of running water or the usual loud music blasting from their bedroom.

The phone is still clutched in his hands as he takes the stairs two at a time in search of his boyfriend and the father of his soon to be born children. Harry’s heart is racing as he checks the master bedroom first sniffing the air as he look around the room, it’s clear that Louis hasn’t been their since this morning, his Omega scent hanging stale in the air. He runs down the hall to the guest room they’ve deemed the babies nursery, his scent is a bit more recent in this room since they’re in the process of clearing it out and Harry can see where Louis has laid out wallpaper samples and paint swatches on the floor to choose from. He checks the rest of the upstairs but with no hint to where his little mate has gone off to and as he descends the stairs he’s nearly in a panic.

He realizes that maybe Louis sent him a text saying he went out and then just forgot to take his phone with him. Harry pulls out his phone and unlocks it finding nothing recent from his mate and now he’s really getting worried. Louis’s phone rings in his hand, surprising him into dropping his own phone on the floor and it breaks apart, black plastic back popping off and sending the battery skidding under the table. He doesn’t give a shit, kicking the screen by his foot out of the way and answers the phone in his hand, “ ‘ello?”

“Oh thanks goodness,” Jay says, and she sounds relieved and that scares Harry even more, “Harry love could I talk to Lou, I’ve been trying to reach him for the past hour.”

“HOUR?!” Harry shrieks, he starts moving through the house again, checking all the first level rooms and bathrooms, Jay doesn’t seem to take in his concerned tone and continues.

“Yes, since we aren’t coming down for Christmas I sent a few packages and was wondering if you had gotten them yet. They aren’t anything big just some stuff for the bab-”

“I’m sorry Jay,” Harry says, cutting her off, “but I can’t find Lou. I went shopping and when I came back he was gone but his phone is here and I’m freaking out.”

“Oh goodness that’s not good but I’m sure he hasn’t gotten far,” she states calmly.

Harry’s is appalled at her lack of concern, “How are you so calm? He’s pregnant Jay! What if someone took him? What if he’s hurt?”

“Harry,” Jay sighs, “I’m calm because I know my son and he wouldn’t just wander off when he’s five months pregnant. Also if he’s anything like me he probably fell asleep somewhere in the house.”

“But I checked the house,” he pleads.

“What about the game room?” She suggests and Harry is just about to say how Louis hasn’t gone down there in months but…

“No, I haven’t.” He admits and starts heading down there. They’ve been using it for mostly storage since they moved Harry in and cleared out the top guest room. He hadn’t really even considered Louis would want to go down here what with the mess of boxes and furniture shoved and stacked all over.

Jay is still of the phone and as soon as Harry lays eyes on his pregnant mate, sleeping curled up on one of the couches stuffed down there, his open laptop sitting on a coffee table in front of him.

Harry breathes out a relieved, “Louis,” that she chuckles at.

“I knew it, sleeping isn’t he?”

Harry smiles, feeling light after the stress of worrying, “Yeah he is.”

“Good, he needs it.” Harry hums his agreement, barely paying attention, to busy watching the way his mates sleeping, a beanie pulled over his head, soft fringe peeking out with an arm tucked up under his head, other arm wrapped protectively around his rounded belly, his pink mouth is partly opened and he has a red Twizzler stuck in the corner of his lips, Harry tries not to giggle too loudly and wake up his mate.

Jay laughs on the other in of the phone, shaking Harry out of his thoughts, “I’m sorry what was that?”

“Nothing, Harry. Just have Louis call me when he wakes, yeah?”

Harry nods and then realizes Jay can’t see him, “Yeah I will.”

“Good thank you, love you. Talk to you soon.” She hangs up after that and he doesn’t even manage his own good bye.

It’s already crowded in the room but Louis has pulled over boxes of Harry’s CDs and placed them haphazardly around the floor and table. It makes it difficult to get to Louis and he ends up knocking over a pile of his music, tripping and hitting the coffee table with his knee. He whispers a curse trying to stay quiet but that all seems to be in vain when the black screensaver flicks away and  _Coldplay_ ’s “Hurts Like Heaven” comes blasting from the laptop speakers.

Harry yelps and tries reaching for it to shut it off before waking Louis but it’s too late, the Omega sits up with a start swinging his arm out and smacking Harry right in the face. The Alpha cries out, slipping on the CD cases and goes crashing to the floor, groaning in pain when a sharp plastic corner jabs him in his hip.

Louis’s wide blue eyes search his surroundings frantically finally landing on the Alpha lying on the floor rubbing his side, face scrunched up in pain. The Omega falls back against the couch laughing  at the scene, Twizzler falling out of his mouth on to his lap only making him laugh harder. Harry frowns, pulling himself off the floor, he’s just about to say something snarky when Louis starts clutching his stomach mid laugh and grimacing in pain, “Oh, oh, ah.”

Harry whole demeanor instantly changes from annoyed to worried in a fraction of a second, “What’s the matter? Are you alright?” Hands flying out and hovering of his mates pregnant belly, unsure of how to help him.

Louis shakes his head, breathing evening out, “Nothing, just come here,” he says grabbing the Alpha by his wrist and yanking him down on to the couch and placing his palm on the lower part of his swollen stomach.

Harry raises an eyebrow unconvinced that everything’s fine, “Just give it a minute,” Louis tells him, holding Harry’s hand in place. And then out of seemingly nowhere there’s a quick thump against his pal,.

“Wha?” Harry asks, eyes growing wide.

Louis flinches a bit but his face lights up, “Their kicking,” he giggles, taking Harry’s other hand and setting it on the other side of his belly. He immediately feels another kick on that side and he laughs at the sensation.

“Does it hurt?” he asks, looking up at his blue eyed Omega.

Louis shrugs, “Not usually, they’re just getting stronger and bigger so I’m feeling it more now.”

Harry sits back a little, surprised, but still keeps his hands where they are, “How long has this been going on?”

Louis chuckles at Harry’s hurt expression, “Just over a week,” he admits.

The Alpha pouts at him, sticking out his plump lower lip, “Why didn’t you tell me they were kicking?”

Louis bites his lip, Harry always looks so adorable when he does that, he leans up and kissing the red flesh, “I’m sorry. I wanted to wait till you’d be able to feel them that’s all.”

Harry frowns a bit more but it quickly gets wiped away when he feels another set of hard kicks to his hands, “They must really like you, haven’t kicked this much all day.”

The Alpha smiles proudly down at his hands, “Of course they do! Don’t you babies? You know you’re Papa loves you both so much.” He leans down and kiss the space between his hands and Louis giggles as the twins start kicking about in what feels like excitement. They might not know what the Alpha is saying to them but they can recognize the timber as their father’s voice.

Louis sighs, rubbing the top of his stomach, smiling down at it, then looking up meeting Harry’s misty green eyes. He cups Harry’s cheek in his other hand, smiling at the Alpha, “They love you too, as do I.”

Harry’s eyes light up and he leans in kissing Louis softly on the mouth, “I love you too baby.”

They both sit quietly for a few minutes longer tilling the kicking in Louis’ belly subsides and Harry reluctantly removes his hands to sit back on the couch, “So mind telling me what you were doing down here?”

“Oh!” Louis sits up with a start grabbing his laptop off the table and pulling it on to his knees, “I was making a playlist for the babies, of all our favorite songs and well anything I thought would be nice to play for them after they’re born.” He clicks a few buttons on the keyboard and then hands the computer over to his Alpha.

Harry smiles fondly as he scrolls through the list and then finally stops, “What’s this one? Baby Mine, never heard of it.” He points at the screen and turns it so Louis can see.

Louis scrunches his eyebrows down looking it over, then a small smile breaks out of his face, “Just click it and listen.”

So Harry does and his breath catches recognizing the song from  _Disney’s Dumbo_ , “Isn’t this from the part where his mom is locked in the cage? Are you trying to scar our kids for life?”

Louis pouts grabbing the laptop away from the Alpha, “No! Jeeze Harry, it’s a sweet song and I love it and look,” he points out, “I have other  _Disney_ songs as well,  _La La Lu_ from  _Lady and The Tramp_ and  _You’ll be in my heart_ from  _Tarzan_ , they are good lullaby songs without the whole dropping the cradle from a tree.”

Harry chuckles as Louis presses play on one of the songs, a soft melody and a woman singing comes on and he smiles at his mate, “But where did you even get all these? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with any  _Disney_ CD or download.”

Louis bites his lip nervously not looking up at his mate, “Well I didn’t actually get them legally.”

“What!?!” Harry exclaims, “We are multimillionaires Lou you don’t need to download music illegally!”

Louis shrugs, “I couldn’t find them alright! I mean the Phil Collins one wasn’t hard to find but the other two are just really obscure and I wanted them for our pups,” he frantically tries to explain.

The Alpha pats his knee gently, “Fine, fine, don’t get yourself worked up.”

Louis frowns turning off the music and closing the laptop, “I’m not worked up. These songs just meant a lot to me when I was little and when I grew up I knew I  wanted to share them with my kids.”

“That’s great love, really. It’s cute thinking of you being a small boy and thinking about your future children,” Harry says to him with a crooked smile.

Louis bites his lips still hesitant, “So you aren’t mad?”

“No? Why would I? Now come on babe play the other songs while I cuddle you and our babies.”

Louis smiles up at him before opening the laptop and pressing play on the playlist. Harry takes the laptop from him and sets it down on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around his pregnant mate and pulling him into his chest, “Oh before I forget your mum called and wants you to call her back later.”

Louis nods against his chest, eyes already looking sleepy, “Yeah I will after a cuddle and maybe another nap first as well, if you don’t mind.”

Harry chuckles, “Nah babe, I don’t mind. Got two babies growing in there, sleep all you want.” Louis nods around a yawn and the Alpha holds him that much closer as he starts to drift off in his arms.

*** **  
**

It’s been a few weeks since they’ve been back to Louis’ OB and even though he’s supposed to be getting regular check ups, he hasn’t felt right about it since the leak. But after Dr. Bauelding had assured them that the receptionist had been fired and after he made every single member of his staff sign an even harsher non disclosure agreement and were told to leave their phones at home, on the days Louis was scheduled for an appointment, Harry and Louis finally agreed to come back. They both really liked him and didn’t want to deal with finding another doctor halfway through his pregnancy.

They arrive at the doctor’s office after hours, him saying making Louis’ appointment then would be best, deciding a later time would help cut down on the possibility of other patients spotting him. They both are in a jumble of nerves when they arrive it’s less than a week until Christmas and they are finding out the sexes today.

Debbie is who they see first, coming out the side door that leads to the examine rooms, immediately taking Louis into her arms, “I’m so sorry, dear. I had a feeling about that boy from the start.” He’s a bit taken aback by her reaction to seeing him but hugs her nonetheless. She’s been a great deal of comfort to him during his visits to the office and he’s glad he didn’t have to lose that.

“It’s okay, Deb. I knew it wasn’t you or Dr. B. I’m just glad to be back.” He says patting her back.

She nods and pulls away, “Thank you for coming back. I’m just excited about your twins as you are, I’d hate to have lost you as a patient.”

He gets a bit misty eyed at that,  _damn hormones_ . Debbie doesn’t say anything just gives him a knowing smile and hands him a tissue from her scrubs top pocket. He smiles a watery thanks and takes it from her, dabbing his eyes.

“Well,” she huffs brightly, “Why don’t we get you back there and find out what you’re having? If that’s what you want, I mean.”

Louis chuckles, “Oh we definitely want to find out what we are having,” Harry smiles and comes up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, hand settling on the boy’s ever growing stomach. He’s been doing that a lot since he first felt the twins move, every chance he gets, he spreads his large hands over Louis’ swollen belly, feeling the little fluttering movements against it. He’ll always get this sweet smile on his face that Louis can’t help but kiss. The twins always get more active when Harry does that, like they can tell their father is near by. It’s usually nice and a bit ticklish but the times the Alpha directly talks to the twins through Louis’ stomach it sends them into a flurry of movement that  can be painful at times.

She brings them back into one of the exams rooms and goes through the routine of taking his weight and vitals, he frowns at his weight gain but Debbie assures him that he is right on track where he is supposed to be, “Hey if your weight is something that you have trouble dealing with, you can always turn your back to the scale and we won’t ever discuss it unless it becomes an issue with your health or the health of your babies,” she adds and Louis smiles at her.

“I think it might help actually. I mean I can tell I’m getting bigger just by looking at my stomach but the numbers are kinda scary.”

She smiles patting his arm, “Trust me I get it.”

Louis nods his head and Debbie reaches out a hand to help him down from the scale, she pulls over a step stool and Harry helps him up to sit on the exam table, “Well everything is looking good, so good job Daddy and the doctor will be in just a minute.” She walks out of the room and closes the door firmly behind her.

“Does the weight really bother you?” The Alpha asks rubbing Louis’ arm soothingly.

Louis shrugs, “I mean, I’ve always had a bit of a tummy and this isn’t going to make it any better. Just don’t want to be fat, ya know.”

Harry frowns, “Oh babe don’t say stuff like that. You’re having a baby, twins actually so you’re supposed to gain weight. And I don’t want you to feel pressured into losing that either. Everyone’s body changes over time, especially after having kids. You will be just as beautiful to me, probably even more so afterwards. You’re giving me the family I’ve always dreamed of, please don’t put yourself down.” He finishes his little speech, giving Louis a peck to his cheek, “You understand what I’m saying?”

Louis nods, smiling and pressing his cheek closer to Harry’s lips, “I know and you’re right. Just hard to see the numbers steadily getting higher and higher.”

“I know love but that just means the babies are growing and that’s what we want, right?”

Louis looks down at the Alpha, sitting in the plastic chair next to the exam table, “Yeah you’re right, healthy babies, that’s what’s important.”

 

Harry smiles, nodding his head, “Yes and a healthy Daddy, that’s just as important.”

Louis reaches out taking Harry’s hand in his, “Thank you Hazza.”

“Course love,” he leans up to kiss the Omega but the knocking on the door surprises them both and he pulls away with a chuckle.

“Hey Daddies,” Dr. Bauelding greets, opening the door to peek in, “You guys ready for me?”

“Yeah, come on in,” Harry answers, sitting back in his chair, keeping Louis’ hand in his.

The Omega doctor smiles at them and steps into the room, closing the door behind him, “Good to see you two back, excuse me, four of you. I know we’ve spoken on the phone but again I want to apologize for the staff member who betrayed your trust, as well as mine.”

They both nod in understanding, Louis squeezes his Alpha’s hand, knowing it still a tough subject for him. Louis’ never known Harry to be the violent type but he’s pretty sure the Alpha would have ripped out the throat of the receptionist who did that to Louis and their babies.

“It’s okay Dr. Bauelding, we’re just glad to be back,” Louis places a hand on his belly, soothing the sore spot on his lower stomach where one of the twins has been kicking him all day.

He smiles, going over his file and making a few notes of his own, “Well all your vitals are in order and you are right where you are supposed to be with your weight gain but next time you are in I’d still like to do a glucose test just to be-”

“What’s that?” Harry cuts in.

The doctor smiles, setting down his clipboard, “It’s a test for gestational diabetes, I don’t think it’s likely that Louis here will have a problem with that but it’s always safe to check. If untreated it can lead to hyperglycemia, which before you ask, is when there is too much glucose in your bloodstream.” He sighs at their confused faces but smiles at them and continues explaining, “In layman's terms it’s when there is too much sugar in your blood, your body isn’t processing it like it is supposed to and it can cause very serious complications with labor and before and after delivery for both Daddy and baby. I won’t get into all of that because I don’t want to scare you. But the test is very important.”

They both solemnly nod their heads, “We get it and we definitely want the test.” Louis answers for the both of them.

“Good,” the doctor says, “Now on to more exciting things, you ready to find out the sex of your babies?” He says, clapping his hands and rubbing his palms together.

“Hell yeah!” Harry exclaims

Louis laughs at the Alpha’s outburst, “Yes, we’re really excited about it.”

Dr. Bauedling smiles at them, “Good to hear and I’m glad I get to be the one to do it,” he smiles kindly at them, “Now Louis, you know the drill, please lay on your back and lift your shirt.”

He nods and lets go of Harry’s hand and does as the doctor asks, it’s not a moment later that the doctor is pulling over the ultrasound machine and squirting the blue jelly on to his stomach.

He’s got the wand in his hand as he moves to place it on Louis’ stomach, moving it around, “First I’m gonna take some measurements and make sure they are growing at the right speed,” he talks to them but he sounds distracted as he clicks buttons and measures something that to Louis doesn't look like a baby.

“Is that one of the twins?” He asks a tremor to his voice.

“Oh that? No that’s one of placentas, I need to check their size too. I’ll be done shortly and we’ll move on to the babies.”

“Placentas?” Harry asks, “I thought their was only one.”

The doctor shakes his head, “No, not in this case. Most identical twins share a placenta but it seems your twins are fraternal, which means they formed from two separate eggs instead of one, so they get their own placentas and amniotic sack.”

Harry nods but still looking confused, Louis chuckles, “Don’t worry babe, we’ll look it all up when we get home, let the doctor do his job, I wanna know if we are having boys are girls,” Louis tells the Alpha smiling at him.

Harry bites his lip, a tad embarrassed by his lack of knowledge, “Sorry.”

Dr. Bauedling chuckles, “It’s fine, Mr. Styles, it’s great that you want to know more about your mate’s pregnancy but honestly everything is looking wonderful so I wouldn’t worry too much.” Harry sighs in relief and Louis beams at him.

“Okay now on to the stuff that will really interest you,” he says flicking a switch and their babies heartbeats come thumbing out of the speakers.

“Oh is that them?” Louis asks, eyes filling up with tears.

The doctor nods, “Yep and they sound good and strong, now I’ll leave this on while I look to find out their sexes but it’ll probably fade in and out as I look around so don’t be alarmed.”

They both nod, eyes trained on the black and white screen as their babies come in and out of view, “Here’s an arm,” the doctor points out, “Oh and look we’ve found the feet of twin A,” he says, moving the wand up towards Louis’ rib cage, “I’ll just take a quick picture of that.”

Louis smiles, already thinking of getting a frame for the picture of the baby’s tiny little feet.

“Now, this might be a tad uncomfortable because the baby has their legs pressed together, so I’m gonna see if I can get them to move,” he wiggles the wand back and forth a bit and presses down, it doesn’t hurt too bad and before he knows it the doctor is exclaiming, “There! We found it!”

“Found what?” Louis can’t help ask, he has no idea what he’s seeing on the screen if he’s honest.

“Well it seems you are having a little boy Mr. Tomlinson,” Dr. Bauelding says with a smile, pressing a few buttons on the machine.

“A BOY!” Harry shouts, standing up quickly, “We’re having a boy! A son! I can’t believe it! Louis a boy! A boy!”

Louis laughs through his tears, “Yes, Hazza, I heard him. A boy, a baby boy!”

Harry’s reaching out and taking Louis’ hand in his, leaning over to kiss his knuckles, “A boy,” he whispers the words on the Omega’s warm skin.

The doctor has already moved his wand and taken a few more pictures of their little boy. He’s moved his wand lower down Louis’ stomach near his pelvis, “Well, you ready to know what twin B is?”

“Yes,” they both say in unison and the doctor gives them a sweet smile.

“Okay but I’m a bit nervous to be honest. I saw your first reaction and I’m afraid you may blow the roof off with your excitement.”

“Huh?” Louis asks, exchanging confused looks with Harry.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor states and has to take a step back because Harry is flinging himself across the table to wrap his arms around his tiny Omega, blue jelly smearing on his white t-shirt.

“Oh my fucking! I can’t! A girl! One of each!” He’s shouting and unfortunately it’s right in Louis’ ear but he could careless, he’s got tears in his eyes, his Alpha in his arms and he’s having a boy and girl, he’ feels like the luckiest Omega to ever live.

“I can’t believe it.” He somehow gets out through his happy tears.

Harry laughs, planting a happy kiss on his Omega’s lips, “Believe it babe cuz we got one of each!”

It’s all a bit hazy for Louis after that, the doctor takes more measurements and more pictures, then he’s being wiped clean of all jelly and Harry helps him back up. Dr. Bauedling goes over what’s upcoming for his future appointments and what he can expect in the coming weeks. He honestly has no clue what the man said, the new photos of his babies in his hands have him distracted and he’s thankful for the little appointment reminder card or he’d probably forget. The doctor is wishing them a Happy Holidays and then they are gone, driving back home and he still can’t take his eyes off his baby girl and boy, he’s never been happier in his life.

***

Later that night while they are laying in bed, Louis propped up on pillows against the headboard with Harry laying his head on the Omega’s baby belly and talking sweetly to the twins, “I love you babies,” he tells them, spreading a large palm over the exposed skin, kissing it tenderly, “You’re Daddy loves you too, he’s doing such a great job keeping you warm and safe in there. We can’t wait to meet you and see your beautiful faces.”

Louis chuckles, carding his fingers through Harry’s long locks, “They like it when you do that,” he tells the Alpha.

Harry titles his eyes up, “Like when I do what?”

“Talk to them, don’t you feel them squirming around in there?” His face contorts in pain at an exceptionally hard kick.

“Well I definitely felt that,” the Alpha smiles, rubbing his palm over the spot, “Babies, I know you’re excited but don’t hurt your Daddy too much.”

Louis smiles, pulling on Harry’s curls, “I think I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” he’s still focused on Louis’ belly rubbing soothing circles over the stretched skin.

“To tell our fans, I mean everyone else already knows and I know Mum is just bursting to talk about them on twitter and the girls can’t wait to tell their friends they are gonna be Aunts. So I think I’m ready.”

Harry sits up to look him in the eye, keeping his hand on Louis’ stomach, “Are you sure? This is a big deal. I mean pap’s will be flooding this area the minute you do and we won’t be able to leave the house.”

Louis shrugs, picking at a loose thread on their comforter, “Well, it’s Christmas time and I hadn’t really planned on leaving the house till after the new year anyways, so seems perfect.”

“So what about groceries and all that? You really gonna lay about and do nothing?”

Louis purses his lips, narrowing his blue eyes at the Alpha, shaking a pointed finger at him, “Listen here, you knocked me up so you can do all that, while I lounge around in sweatpants and grow our babies.”

Harry chuckles, raising his hands in surrender, “Okay, when you put it that way, sounds like a good idea, I guess.”

Louis nods, “Yes it does.” He rubs his belly for a minute and biting his lip, “So how do you think we should do it?”

Harry shrugs, “I dunno, I mean we could just Instagram a picture of one of the ultrasounds.”

Louis hums, thinking it over, “Maybe that’s not bad but I dunno if I want their pictures out so soon. Just seems personal.”

“Okay, love, whatever you want,” he leans in and kisses his mate’s lips.

“Thanks and yeah I  guess I need to think it over, love you.”

Harry smiles, always loving to hear Louis saying that to him, “Love you too,” and Louis’ answering smile is always breath taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Please bug me with comments and hit me up on my [tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/) to help me get the rest out. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
